New Destiny
by Crysda
Summary: BTVSAngel wa little bit of Charmed Crossover. What if Whistler had never shown up to show Buffy to Angel? What if he'd fallen for another? COMPLETED
1. Life of the Unlived

Title: New Destiny  
  
Author: Crissy Dawn  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: I own Nakia because I made her up but Angel and Buffy and everyone else belong to their genius creators.  
  
Chapter One: Life of the Unlived  
  
Nakia stared at the man crawling on the ground in front of her and scoffed in disgust, this was the man she had to take to Sunnydale. Her eyes rolled upward to pray for strength from the Goddess above, he couldn't even catch a silly little rat. How was he supposed to help the slayer?  
  
She was about to walk away when he halted in his forward motion, came to his feet and stared at her. Nakia checked her hood, making sure it was shadowing her face and when she found it perfectly placed, she frowned at the man.  
  
What was he staring at?  
  
Then he came to her and started breathing the air around her body into his nostrils. To get a better 'look' he grabbed her hips to hold her still as he found the source of what he was looking for.  
  
At her right hip  
  
That was the answer, what he was looking for, but he opened his mouth and asked about it anyway, "You smell of Darla."  
  
"Thanks," she said sarcastically.  
  
Stupid Vampire could smell his Sire on her.  
  
"The only things that ever carry her scent, a vampire's scent are things that she's bitten and her children. I carry her scent as do you, but you are alive."  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Obvious."  
  
"But she bit you!" he insisted.  
  
"Yes," she answered as if he was a slow-witted Vampire.  
  
The Vampire shook his head, and tipped up the edge of her shirt and looked at the set of bite marks. Sure enough they were there but Nakia knew they would be. She just happened to be with her body when it happened but the man didn't seem willing to believe she'd been bitten and was left to live.  
  
So he placed a room-temperature hand on her bare stomach, causing her to suck in her breath at the chill of his skin against hers. He was feeling for that body heat, the heat of a live human. She took a step away from him and he continued to stare at her.  
  
"I know, it's crazy but I shocked Darla. With an energy ball, it knocked her out before she could get anywhere close to finishing me off."  
  
Suddenly he smiled, "I'll bet she's extremely pissed about it."  
  
He stood and stared down at her shadowed features and suddenly his grip became punishing but Nakia didn't bother freaking out, she knew this might happen and was willing to give a little blood to keep the man alive and sane. His face changed and she continued to stay calm as he sank his teeth into her throat and started drinking.  
  
Nakia kept her breathing relaxed and level as she grabbed the back of Angel's neck and as he started to drink too much, she shocked him into letting her go and she quickly wrapped her throat and pointed to the car, "Get in."  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because you were supposed to go see the Slayer like a month ago, she's already leaving for Sunnydale and she'll meet the Master soon after her arrival. You were chosen to fight next to her a long time ago. You must follow through. So get in the car."  
  
He was definitely confused by her non-reaction to his bite but he walked to her car and got in as she jumped behind the wheel, her cape falling open but her hood staying where it had to stay, she would never see this vampire again and she didn't intend on have a heart-to-heart with him about her back-ground and her job, so she kept her face in shadows as they drove to Sunnydale and the mansion that the council actually set aside for this huffy vamp.  
  
"This is my place?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"For now it is, you can change locations whenever you want but in my visions, this is where you're located until further notice. If I have to I'll keep in touch but if you do well here, I won't have to baby-sit you."  
  
"What if I want you to?" he asked.  
  
"What?" she demanded but he was already stepping out of the car.  
  
He leaned down, "I'm Angel but I think you already knew that. Are you going to tell me who you are?" he was still smiling and it made her want to run him over.  
  
"I don't really want you to know who I am," she said in a snooty tone and Angel stepped away from the car, looking hurt.  
  
She drove to her apartment and locked her car before she walked to her door and went inside; the infuriating vampire had been flirting with her. He was supposed to live in utter turmoil after falling for the slayer, and he was flirting with her!  
  
She was mad about it that was for sure, so she used the anger to attack her routine that night in a flurry of movements, when she was done she took a shower and dressed for an early patrol, wearing her black jeans, black tank top and boots, along with her black cloth duster over everything. She grabbed her carved stake and left.  
  
One trip around three of the different cemeteries and round back home. Should be like an hour trip. It would be enough time to sleep off any exhaustion from losing blood.  
  
Stupid vampire.  
  
She thought about him, much to her own anger. She didn't want to think of him but his lean face and brown hair and brown eyes were right there where she'd spent a month in therapy to get him out after all the visions she had about him.  
  
Her brain refused to work with her as she tried all the exercises to get him out of her head but she could still feel his scent covering her body and his attitude and the sight of him would not go away.  
  
Stupid brain.  
  
"Hey honey."  
  
Nakia turned to be confronted by a vampire, a totally different one than she had been confronting ever since she'd picked him up a couple hours ago. She looked around for the vampire's pack but saw only him, so she looked to the sky.  
  
"I wanted a distraction and you send me one. He, I could take out in one shot, I need a problem to deal with, not a piddling discomfort!"  
  
So, the Goddess gave her five more, just late for the show, she thanked the heavens and called on her strength to take them out without her magiks and she did it, surprising enough. The most she'd ever taken on was three and she just took on seven and when the last one was dusted she turned to leave for home and was caught by the Slayer, in the flesh.  
  
"Hey Buffy, whatcha doin out in the middle of the night?" she asked casually.  
  
Stupid, Stupid annoying Vampire. 


	2. A Vamp With a Bloody Soul

Title: New Destiny  
  
Author: Crissy Dawn  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what this isn't new, I only own Nakia Goddess.  
  
Chapter Two: A Vamp with a Bloody Soul  
  
Angel stood at the Slayer's side as she fought, helping when he had to but mostly just watching her do her thing. She was very good, better than any warrior he'd ever seen but then that was to be expected, she was the Slayer. Buffy was a small, petite would be a better word for her, she was blonde and sort of ditzy like some blondes are. When it came to actual schoolwork she was hopeless but when it came to her work as the Slayer, she was a warrior in an arena with amateurs.  
  
Angel staked a vampire from behind as he listened to Buffy rant and rave about some woman out here doing her job.  
  
"So, she was out here doing my job," see "And further more, she's a teacher at high school. She's one of Willow's advanced class teachers. I couldn't believe it; she took on six vamps all at once. It was crazy and I'm jealous of her skill while being angry that she was taking my job and further more."  
  
Buffy paused as she dusted the last vamp, having been talking all through that fight. She just took on four all by her lonesome and she was whining about someone helping her, this woman that she was yelling about was a White Hat and sounded like a Diamond in the Rough.  
  
Then Buffy finally got to the crux of her problem.  
  
"I want to just give her my super strength and give up being the Slayer."  
  
Angel nodded though he had no idea what the girl was going on about. Supposedly this had happened like twelve days ago, the night he came into town with the woman. She'd left him in a terrible state of always thinking about her but she was right about one thing.  
  
Once he was joined with the Slayer and her friends, all he wanted to do was help protect them and do good work with his eternity of life. "Do you know who the woman was?" he asked.  
  
"Will's teacher..."  
  
"No, her name, I heard everything you already said."  
  
"I think her name is Nakia Goddess, you should ask Willow if you really want to know."  
  
Unless she was his mystery woman, Angel didn't really care.  
  
Buffy seemed to care about this fiasco in a way that she wanted to leave the slaying business but then that wasn't a surprise, what sixteen year old girl would want to sign their own death wish. He didn't want that for her and he didn't even like her sometimes but then she was a teenage human girl and he hadn't dealt with too many humans since he stopped killing them for fun.  
  
"Are you listening, Angel?"  
  
He shook himself out of his reverie and looked down at Buffy who was smiling intently up at him. He shrugged, "I have this thing where I think I'm love with this girl and the only problem is that I don't know her name, where she's at, and if she just hates me. We had a fight the last time I saw her."  
  
Buffy patted his arm with affection and gave him a pout, "Poor Angel."  
  
"I should go; you need sleep if you're going to pass that class tomorrow."  
  
At her face, he realized she'd forgotten again and he chuckled as she ran to her house and climbed to her bedroom window. He turned to go home when he heard a scuffling sound behind him.  
  
He turned to see her, his mystery woman, launch herself at a vampire they'd somehow missed and a stake popped out from a lever inside her cloth duster, one much like his own.  
  
The Vampire dusted and Angel smiled as he walked towards her. Her black hair was flying in the wind, since her hood fell away from her face but as soon as she saw him, she jerked it to her head and shadowed her face again. He found that extremely frustrating but he still walked to her and smiled again as he greeted her, "Hello."  
  
"Hello Angel," she answered in a husky voice.  
  
His soul leapt to life, making it seem as if his heart were beating wildly.  
  
"Are you going to tell me your name this time?" he asked.  
  
"Ki," she answered grudgingly.  
  
"Like Nakia, as in Nakia Goddess? You were the one that took on seven vamps over a week ago and got caught by the Slayer. Buffy was testy about that tonight, took on a whole pack to get over it. I think she's mad because you're like a teacher. To know your teacher can actually kick your butt from here to Sunday is a bit intimidating and I guess Buffy told the Scoobies."  
  
"Willow is in one of my classes."  
  
"Willow is the smart one."  
  
"Look, I have to go. Don't follow me and don't seek me out. I don't need a Vampire Stalker right now. Go home Angel, take a nap since the suns coming up. I don't care what you do, just leave me alone."  
  
"On one condition," he said with a smile.  
  
"What?" she whined.  
  
"Kiss me and tell me if you feel something-and you know that I'll know if you're lying and if I catch you in a lie I get to kiss you again."  
  
He smiled again as she nodded curtly.  
  
Nakia and Angel walked closer to each other and more then actual decision decided for them how they would react to each other, the kiss was special and unique. A first kiss, a possibility was formed in their kiss and it didn't matter what she told him verbally after she'd regained her equilibrium because right here between conscious thought and blissful ignorance was the truth.  
  
There was something between them.  
  
And they both made decisions right then and there.  
  
Nakia vowed she would get Angel into a reincarnated body so they could have an actual life together.  
  
And he decided that she was his world.  
  
His decision was slightly simpler then hers but then, a sorceress could be asked to give up her powers for the life of another so this was a big decision, one made by the heart without conscious thought. There was love here and they could no longer fight it, even though they'd only known each other existed for a week.  
  
Love wasn't timed.  
  
They pulled away, and Nakia said, "It was six."  
  
"Six what?"  
  
"Vampires," she said and smiled as he chuckled and kissed her again. 


	3. In the Work Place

Title: New Destiny  
  
Author: Crissy Dawn  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them even though I wanted to own them.  
  
Chapter Three: In the Work Place  
  
It wasn't for another two weeks that she had to see him and she had mixed emotions about that, glad that she didn't have to confront her emotions and sad that he hadn't come to talk to her but to the point, she was really unhappy about the circumstances she found him in when she did see him.  
  
He was in the school basement.  
  
Angel was muttering to himself, about seeing Nakia and that he should just go see her before he went even more insane, because he was already like half way there.  
  
"Want to see her, have to see her. You've been in the school, you know you can get to the library and if need be you can send Giles to get her. Yeah- yeah-yeah."  
  
His laugh was rather high pitched and bordering on hysteria.  
  
So he walked to the ground floor of the school and got to the library safely since it was class time and he found Giles alone, working in his books. The librarian looked up when the doors shut behind Angel and he frowned at the vampire. Giles, Buffy and the Scoobies all thought he was just older than high school age, didn't know he was a vampire but he still shouldn't be in school. So Giles was incredibly confused as to why Angel was here, looking only slightly crazy.  
  
"Angel, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Haven't seen her lately, I think she split, left town or something. Is Miss Goddess here today? Is she here now? I have to see her. She is very pretty, like a pretty lady in pink." A pause. "Except she doesn't wear pink, she wears black. She has midnight kind of hair. Likes it, I do, feels nice in my fingers. You know?"  
  
Giles looked freaked out, "I'll be right back with Miss Goddess, she's here but I want you to stay here okay?"  
  
At Angel's nod the man left and in a few minutes the Scoobies and the Slayer walked in, class just got out and they usually congregated in the library when they had to converse with the Watcher.  
  
"Angel, why are you here?" Buffy asked him.  
  
He looked up at her, up from staring at his boots. "People just keep on asking me that. She's very pretty, Buffy. Willow knows her and everyone knows her and I don't get to see her. I love her and everyone else gets to see her but me. She ditched me."  
  
Buffy frowned at him and exchanged looks with her friends.  
  
"Are you okay, Angel?" Willow asked him.  
  
"I have to see her, she keeps her face in shadow but they wouldn't allow that in the schools, I'll get to see her eyes. Her hair is so very black; she's like Buffy but with more bite. But she tastes good. Want another taste please." He smiled insanely and continued to pace as he talked to himself.  
  
"Do you think he's nervous, insane or both?" Buffy asked her friends.  
  
"Little bit of both," they both said in unison and Buffy nodded her agreement.  
  
Miss Goddess and Giles walked in. When Nakia caught sight of him she walked to him. She grabbed his face to hold him still until he looked at her and then she smiled, "Hey Angel. What are you doing here? I told you I don't need a stalker," it sounded harsh but her words were laced with tenderness. She sat him down but the second she released him he started moving again, muttering away.  
  
"Is this love, this feeling? Is this love-or obsession but the difference between love and obsession would be how long it lasts and this feels like a forever feeling. Is it forever for you?" he asked her in momentary clarity of his situation, and then at her nod he returned to his mumbling state of weirdness.  
  
"Aww, the joys of living on the Hellmouth!" Nakia responded candidly.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Willow asked.  
  
"I can't tell you yet, I need to get him to my house and fix him up. Will all four of you be at my house around five, that's before sunset? Will you come?"  
  
At their nods she took Angel and left the building, leaving the Scoobies in perpetual confusion. She hid him under her cloak until they got to her house and got him inside. She closed all the blinds and pulled his wavering figure towards the bedroom.  
  
Once he was settled she went to prepare some blood for him. Then she returned to his side and touched his face gently.  
  
He looked at her, calmer than before and she spoke with him, calmly.  
  
"Angel, I need you to focus on me for a moment," she told him gently as he rocked back and forth.  
  
When he did, surprising her, she asked her questions. "Have you eaten lately?"  
  
"Yeah sure, just last night." Then his voice took on a confused tone, "I think."  
  
"You think you've eaten? Do you know the consequences for not eating?"  
  
He nodded then shook his head in confusion, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You'll start hallucinating and you'll go bonkers Sweetie. You need a babysitter. Silly me, I thought after I didn't hear anything weird that you were going to be all right but no, you just have to go to being all weird and starve yourself. Did you do this to see me?"  
  
Angel shook his head, "No, even though I should've thought about that since you say you would've known if I needed a sitter. I really thought I'd been eating, like more than I had to eat."  
  
Nakia went to retrieve the warm blood and she started bringing him cup after cup of the stuff.  
  
The crazy look in his eyes started to abate after a time and she went to her living room to prepare for guests, since the Scoobies would show up any second. She cleaned up after Angel in the bedroom and the living room, checked her face to make sure her glamour was on and then walked to the door, sensing their arrival.  
  
"Come in and sit, I'll get Angel."  
  
She did, bringing him out to sit in her favorite chair, sitting on the puffy arm of the chair as she steeled herself for a fight since she was going to get one. Angel's arm was wrapped around her waist, it seemed to be giving her strength as it held him in the chair and the Scoobies noticed the gesture.  
  
"I brought you here to tell you something that I think you deserve to know, about me and Angel."  
  
"You're dating?" Buffy guessed.  
  
Nakia shrugged, "That's a recent development this is something else."  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Angel is a vampire and I'm a Sorceress."  
  
Angel chuckled, "Well that's a sure way to burn all your bridges." 


	4. Truth is Out There

Title: New Destiny  
  
Author: Crissy Dawn  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
Chapter Four: Truth is Out There  
  
Quite a few things happened in the moment after she gave her announcement. Buffy stood, ready to fight both of them, Giles pulled Xander and Willow behind him as Nakia stood in front of the woozy Angel. He couldn't fight and there was no way she was going to allow him to die now.  
  
"Settle down, Buffy!" she commanded in her best 'I'm Teacher' voice.  
  
"Are you a vampire too?" Buffy asked her seemingly still in shock of learning a White Hat was possibly a bad guy.  
  
"Come on Buffy, you've seen me out in daylight. Skin showing and all, plus I told you what I am. I'm a Sorceress."  
  
"What's a Sorceress?" Giles demanded.  
  
"Giles doesn't know what something is," Nakia said smartly. "Look, I'm an upper level witch, hold more power than anyone could even imagine. There's only one who will be stronger than me and she won't arise for a few years yet. I believe a better way to put it to you, Watcher, is to say that if I wanted to, I could control the Slayer Line and the Watcher Council."  
  
"Then why don't you?" he demanded, peeved because the council he worked was being sidelined on something.  
  
"It's not worth it to work for a corrupted Council, Mr. Giles. You know what they believe in doing to their Slayers and Watchers. To them, everyone is expendable and I don't think something like that is worth controlling. I do work through them though; you can call your boss since he's my boss too and ask him. Except he knows what I can do so he'll be singing my praises if he knows what's good for him."  
  
Giles did call; found out that she was telling the truth. When he hung up and turned back to her, she was smiling. "I told you. I can kick your butt from here into next week but I'd rather not. I'd rather work with you guys as would Angel."  
  
She prepared for the question but it was still harsh, "Why should we trust a vampire?" Xander asked harshly.  
  
"Why should I trust a human?" Nakia demanded in return.  
  
That wasn't expected, "What?" Xander asked.  
  
"Salem Witch Trials ringing any bells? Are you telling me you're so much better?"  
  
"But you are human," Buffy said realizing she wouldn't get to Angel. "He is not."  
  
"To me he is, and until this second in time he was to you too. He can be again; he just hasn't got a pulse."  
  
"He hasn't got a soul!" Giles yelled.  
  
"He does too."  
  
"No, vampires don't have souls."  
  
Nakia was seconds from harming the Watcher when Angel grabbed the back of her pants and made her sit down. He knew what she was able to do and though it would be amusing to see the older man go down at the hands of a woman it wouldn't help them at all.  
  
Nakia relaxed and glared at all of them.  
  
"He truly has a soul," Nakia said.  
  
"Fine," Buffy said. "But it isn't really high on the list of the believable."  
  
"Think about it, he's had so many chances to kill Buffy and gang and yet he hasn't. Angelus was his baddy self, check on it. You'll find about eighty years ago he stopped feeding on humans and shunned all other vampires. He was scorned from William the Bloody, Darla, and Drusilla's side. He tried to be evil but he couldn't. He killed for a while trying to stay with Darla but he killed only murderers and thieves. Check it out but you must know that if Angel doesn't stay with you guys as a White Hat, someone might die. It's the way it works."  
  
She walked them to the door, Nakia traded looks with each person, "Oh, and one more thing."  
  
They were all standing, including Angel who stood at her side, holding her hand to steady both of them. Nakia moved so everyone would see. "I like to call it the proof of my birthright-or birth curse."  
  
"What?" Xander demanded, getting twitchy from not staking the vampire two feet away from him when that was exactly what he wanted to do.  
  
Nakia passed her hand over her face and everyone took a step back, including Angel.  
  
"Oh my God!" gasped all the Scoobies at once with various variations to the phrase. Angel stayed silent as he stared at her.  
  
"Are your eyes really silver or am I seeing things?" Xander asked.  
  
What they were looking at was slightly different from what everyone sees most of the time anyway. In her illusion her eyes were green but Nakia Goddess had been born with silver eyes, a testament to her power and position in the world. Other than the eyes, she had three black tattoos placed on the outset of her eyes and on her forehead there was a tattoo of a diamond, placed there by whoever believed that she was truly gifted with her sight.  
  
"The tattoos I was born with and my eyes are the only way people can really know that I am what I say I am. Everything I do can be mimicked but there is nothing mystical about my eye color except that it is by mystical means that I have the eye color I have. I have an illusion to hide the tattoos and eyes because they scare people most of the time."  
  
She turned and opened the door for them to leave; Angel was standing there looking lost.  
  
"And one more thing," she said as she started to close the door.  
  
Everyone turned to look at her, some bewildered and others shocked.  
  
"My gift is not a gift but a curse. I'm going blind because of the 'gift' that the Powers that Be shoved into my lap."  
  
"What is your gift?" Xander asked.  
  
"The reason I'm going blind is because I'm the connection to the future and a pass to the past. I'm a special kind of Seer."  
  
"Why are you so special?" Buffy asked rudely.  
  
"Because my gift will blind me in a few short years while other Seers with less power will have normal lives." She looked at Buffy, "It seems we have more in common than you'd want to believe."  
  
Buffy looked hurt as the door was shut between them but Nakia didn't notice. She knew that the Slayer's first choice would be if Angel dies or not but Nakia was not going to lose him so soon after finding how she felt about him.  
  
The Scoobies and the Slayer all knew her wicked secret; it wasn't something she could hide from them. Bad attitudes couldn't through them off the scent, everyone knew and now neither of them could fight an outspoken fact.  
  
She was in love with a Vampire.  
  
And he was in love with her.  
  
Nakia frowned, stupid silly vampire.  
  
Stupid, silly little Nakia Goddess fell for a creature of the night. 


	5. Love Those Battles

Title: New Destiny  
  
Author: Crissy Dawn  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
"Anything in italics is what the characters are telling each other through mind connection."  
  
Chapter Five: Love Those Battles  
  
Nakia moved back into her house after she closed the door on the departing Slayer and gang and she sat down next to Angel. He still seemed to be dealing with this not well so she was getting ready to cover her looks with the illusion when he grabbed her hand and shook his head.  
  
"Please don't change back. This is what you were hiding the night we met. You were trying to hide your heritage. Why?"  
  
"Angel, you were an assignment that night, albeit a very personal annoying assignment but still an assignment. I didn't want to see you again after that because I won't have a normal life ahead of me and though you won't either I didn't want to allow myself to fall for anyone, especially an annoying vampire."  
  
"Okay, understandable but after the last time when you had an inkling of how I felt about you, you still didn't tell me."  
  
Nakia smiled sadly, "It was something that I fear, personally because this 'gift' of mine will blind me in less then a decade. Do you want to deal with that?"  
  
Angel took in her expression and her eyes as she stared back at him and he nodded sadly. "I would deal with anything just to be with you now that I've found you. I think I love you, blindness and all."  
  
Nakia smiled, touching his face gently, "I think I love you too even though you're dead."  
  
They both smiled and she sent her man-vampire to bed for the night. He was still woozy and she had to get up for class teaching tomorrow, but it was Friday and she would have a whole weekend with him.  
  
* * *  
  
They woke up the next morning full of energy and Nakia was having trouble getting out the door. Angel was standing in front of the door at the moment, trying to coax her into having a make0out session with him while playing hooky.  
  
"Angel, I have to go to school, if you want to keep eating then I have to go. It's not like you have a high paying job."  
  
"I could take classes at the college, only one a night and I could get like a diploma to be ready to get a job when I have a pulse again. What do you think?"  
  
"Fine Angel but I have to go make a living now."  
  
He grabbed her around the waist, making her bag fall to her forearm then he took it off and placed it on the floor before he took Nakia's face into his hands and kissed her with bittersweet passion. Nakia's arms found their way around Angel's broad shoulders and she found herself lifted off the ground because when she was on three-inch heels she still didn't make it to his chin.  
  
After a time her watch beeped, signaling her last call to leave the house she pulled away from the love of her life and left the house, only to turn around and have to go pick up her bag that she'd left inside the door. Angel took the opportunity to kiss her one last time, a sweet kiss.  
  
The touch of lips around the bite marks he'd left on her throat. Nakia kissed him on the mouth one last time and left, laughing.  
  
Well that ended when she came into school. Something was here, an evil force using a child. Something wasn't right with that picture, was it the Master? He was the power at this point in the Slayers life at Sunnydale. Oh God, this was a bad force, and she had better talk to Giles.  
  
She walked to her class to drop off her work books and thanked someone up above that she didn't have a first hour and she walked to the library at a fast pace, running into Buffy on the way, their shoulders brushed and the images raced through her mind.  
  
"Not now," she cried.  
  
She pushed through the doors of the library and got around the corner before she screamed in pain. Images of Buffy's possible futures and then everyone in the school appeared in her head and it felt as if her brain was being overloaded, as if the children were all crawling into it. She screamed again, not even feeling the comforting hands on her shoulders as she fell to the floor as the pain swept through the rest of her body. Pin pricks of pain found every nerve ending in her body, shooting pain found its way down her arms and legs.  
  
When it finally ended Nakia collapsed, having fainted. The darkness was a blessing in disguise, her mind was now open to the thoughts of others and a whole new pain started as everyone thought horrible, sad or happy thoughts. It didn't matter what they thought to themselves, she heard it and she couldn't stop it.  
  
Leave me alone!" her head screamed.  
  
Nakia, what's wrong? She 'heard' Angel say in her head and all the voices faded.  
  
Thank you, I think you just saved my brain. I just had a little problem here at school, nothing to be concerned about. Love you Angel.  
  
Love you back. Angel replied, his thoughts confused as he replied and when she felt his presence leave her brain, Nakia woke up; she found Giles above her.  
  
"I'm okay now."  
  
Giles helped her up and she took her time to place her illusion up again. When Giles touched her again, she understood the significance. She stared at the old Watcher. "You believe and trust who I am, don't you?"  
  
He nodded, "How would you know that?"  
  
"Another crazy fun thing about my curse, the visions. When a person touches me, if they believe and trust me then they can touch me without sending me into relapse. If there isn't trust then, hence the brain spasm. She doesn't trust me, too much has happened in her life to trust without due cause." When she realized she was starting to sound like a crazy Angel she said, "Buffy. She doesn't trust me because I'm holding a vampire from the Slayer. It would make me edgy if it weren't Angel."  
  
"Well, you better go prepare for your class and come back here after and I'll have Buffy and the Gang here so we can talk."  
  
"No, I have to get home, bring them to my house tonight before nightfall then we can go out and all fight together."  
  
The Watcher nodded his assent and she left, willing to move as long as she didn't have to touch anyone again. It had been years since she'd had an episode and never one that bad. Her disease was getting worse faster than even her coven would believe.  
  
She walked to her room and ran Liv and Bri, her friends in the coven and she left a message about her vision quest through Sunny-hell and asked for help. If anyone could help her it was Liv, Nakia's teacher and role model. The first person to ever be able to touch Nakia without sending her through hell. 


	6. The Only Way is Together

Title: New Destiny  
  
Author: Crissy Dawn  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: La la la, we know this. Don't own 'em.  
  
Chapter Six: The Only Way is Together  
  
The moment she shut her front door Nakia was assaulted with questions, "How did that happen? Was I really talking to you in my head? Are you all right? I heard you scream and then you were there in my head, how did that happen?"  
  
Nakia made him shut up the only way she knew would work, she kissed him. As he lifted her up off the ground and closer to him she smiled because this was where she wanted to be anyway. He felt the smiled and lifted his head to look at her in confusion  
  
"I am fine, Angel. I'll tell you the particulars later when they have to be told but right now, could you just be kissing me, please?"  
  
He nodded and carried her to the couch where he sat down with her in his lap, tucked against his side. Nakia felt his hands climb all over her back, learning all her curves and she did the same as she kissed him gently. She took the time to learn every mark on the man before her and as they kissed lazily or hungrily, they allowed freedom to their love. Time passed and it was getting close to the time that the Scoobies would be here so they separated themselves and Nakia went to the kitchen to make food for everyone but Angel wasn't ever far away. He was sitting on the counter next to where she was working and he'd touch her long hair and look into her silver eyes, since she turned off the illusion, but they were silent together and that meant more to them then constant chatter.  
  
When there was a knock Nakia walked out to the foyer and opened the door, careful about Angel's location behind her and where the sunlight would be. She graciously allowed the two young girls and the two guys into the room and shut the door behind them. "Hello everyone. There's food in the kitchen if you are hungry."  
  
Xander went before them, his hunger being greater than any fear he might have had about Angel who was still on the counter where she left him. Willow followed her best friend while Buffy held back and Giles stood next to his Slayer as support for her. Nakia shrugged, knowing how the girl felt about her. She walked back and tugged Angel to the floor so he wasn't above everyone. She followed her to the chair that he sat in before and they sat down while everyone ate, having already eaten while she was cooking the food. As the kids started to come into the room Nakia sat up next to Angel and watched them.  
  
"Look, I asked that you be brought here because in the battles to come, you'll need all the help you can get. Angel is a strong warrior and I can do things that you wouldn't believe. You have to trust me because if you don't whenever I get touched I suffer an attack on my mind. I see visions that are possible futures that after maybe the third one, it becomes like someone going to blow up my head, then a new development is I can hear people's thoughts and the only why to keep this from happening is to have all of you believe in me and trust me."  
  
Buffy looked at her, "Why didn't it happen when you were fighting with vampires?"  
  
"Years of practice and the fact that they aren't human, their futures are eternal whereas our futures are set off by one split second decisions and thought out choices. I've learned to separate demon from human but the bad part about that is that I have no protection from humans who don't trust me and hence the horrible vision quest in my head."  
  
"So, we'll learn to trust you and you turn on us later?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I won't turn on you, I work for the council that you do. I'm above the highest ranking Watcher in the council and I didn't take over when I could have. I live with a vampire with a soul, something you don't believe and yet he worked next to you for a month and a half and you are dealing with the truth now and doing it rather well. You can believe that he pulls for the good guys but you can't believe that I do? What's that about?"  
  
"I don't know," Buffy said.  
  
"I believe you," Giles said.  
  
"So do I," Willow said surprisingly, sounding as if she didn't expect to feel that way.  
  
"Me too," Xander declared with his mouth full.  
  
Buffy looked at them and then at her, "Okay, we do this and you're a good guy so let's go patrolling."  
  
Nakia nodded and stood to go get dressed in more suitable clothes for night fun. She went with black tank top, a navy blue button-up shirt, and black leather pants with her body length cloth duster to cover it all. She wore sensible heels on black shoes and she allowed her hair to fly free seen as how if Angel got close he'd just rip a hair tie out anyway.  
  
She found Angel dressed in black too so everyone left.  
  
They walked in silence, Nakia and Angel holding hands while the Scoobies walked ahead of them, whispering away. "Do you think they really trust you?" Angel asked her.  
  
"We'll find out, won't we?"  
  
The posse found their way to one of the thirteen Sunnydale cemeteries and settled in for a wait. Angel and Nakia took a seat in front of one new grave sight and she bumped him, "When I first brought you here I was so mad at you that I came out here looking for a fight to cool off and even after the fight, all I could think of was how annoyingly I cared about you and what you would think of me."  
  
Angel smiled and kissed her forehead, "I love you Ki."  
  
"Love you as well, Angel."  
  
They kissed just as a vampire ruptured from the ground and everyone watched as the couple kissed and Nakia slayed the vampire without breaking the kiss. He dusted around them, their form was bathed in moonlight as Nakia and Angel stood up. Angle hugged Nakia tightly to his chest as they laughed, while five other vampires ran into the clearing and it was back to business.  
  
Nakia fought like a slayer, Buffy noticed and she wondered if the woman had ever had a Watcher at some time in her life. Nakia Goddess was trustworthy, that was for sure. The woman could kiss and slay at the same time and Buffy wanted lessons in that category for future reference. She stood on the sidelines for once and watched somebody else take out the bad guys.  
  
"So, will you trust her?" Giles asked his Slayer.  
  
"I do now, she loves a vampire but he loves her back. Is that weird? To think that it's okay for Angel to live?"  
  
Giles shrugged and watched as Nakia and Angel took care of the last vampire and the kissed again, still suffering from the adrenaline rush that you get from slaying well. Buffy smiled as she looked at them, "It's not wrong to want your ally to be happy. Nakia is happy and that's just what it takes. Angel is hers and so I promise now that anything that happens with him will be her responsibility. I will not slay him; she'll have to if it comes to that ever."  
  
"Do you think she would?"  
  
"To save the world, yes. She and I are born of the same ilk, we are Slayers." 


	7. On the Home Front

Title: New Destiny  
  
Author: Crissy Dawn  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
"All italicized writing is mind messages to the other person."  
  
Chapter Seven: On the Home Front  
  
Time passed at a different rate when in the company of people who care about you, but that was one thing that Nakia missed as she ran out her front door, weeping as she ran to the school. Angel and she had another fight; this one; as so many others pertained to her knowing that Buffy was going to die at the end of the year before summer break. Nakia came out swinging demanding to know when he'd fallen in love with the girl when he denied that he didn't love Buffy. Buffy was a friend; Nakia was the love of his life. The meaning of his existence, and Nakia couldn't believe him after he'd made such a fuss about not changing the path of the Slayer.  
  
Things could not change, more than they already have. Buffy and Angel were supposed to be together but that wasn't going to happen but that didn't mean it wasn't one of Nakia's fears. Buffy was young and full of life, and the Slayer.  
  
When she arrived at the school she walked to her class and was met with Giles in her room.  
  
"Hey Giles, did you have a good summer?"  
  
"Have you and Angel been fighting again?" he asked.  
  
"Why would you ask?" she asked in return knowing she'd been crying all the way to work and he could see in her face that she was immensely sad. He looked at her with sympathy in his deep-set eyes, wiping her cheeks free of tears and she accepted the human touch that she craved since she was a small child. Living with a gift set off with a touch, she'd learned not to get touched but it was a hard way to grow up and she was happy to have the Scooby Gang as her friends for that reason.  
  
"You're pain inflicts itself on others, Honey. We have vivid dreams of your inner turmoil, all of us."  
  
"You're right; I cannot inflict others with my pain. You don't deserve to deal with it. I'll keep away from you from now on."  
  
He frowned, "That's not what I meant. You need to resolve this before you hurt yourself. You haven't hurt yourself intentionally, have you?"  
  
He was looking at her arm and she shook him off her, "No I have not hurt myself. Please go away."  
  
Giles did leave, but Willow had her first class with Nakia again and she awaited the questions that came.  
  
"Are you okay? I had a dream last night that you died at Angel's hand."  
  
"It is only my inner turmoil, how is Buffy?"  
  
"Ruder than usual. You should have seen her go after Cordelia; we were all surprised when she did it. I think she's still suffering from the being dead thing."  
  
"She'll get through," Nakia assured the girl.  
  
"I know," Willow said. "I'm worried about you."  
  
"I'm fine too."  
  
"Are you really?" she asked just before other people started walking in and Nakia spoke softly.  
  
"We'll talk later."  
  
She taught her morning classes and walked to the library where she knew the Scoobies would be since it was lunch and they were always there. She sat down in front of them and looked at them. Xander looking silly but annoyed while Giles and Willow just seemed worried. Buffy didn't look anything, she was very distant. Nakia allowed them to start.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Giles asked gently.  
  
Nakia smiled, "Right to the heart, don't you Giles?" she paused. "Look, I'm a sorceress, does it truly surprise you that sometimes without knowing it I can broadcast my inner turmoil to those I care about. It's like a call for help."  
  
"And you need help?" Buffy asked, snippier than meaningful.  
  
"Sometimes yes, this is not one of those times. Angel found out something and we are at odds with each other at this juncture in our relationship. I'm sorry that you had to have the message but after the childhood and the adult life I had, those close to me are pulled so close to me that sometimes I forget that they are not a part of me."  
  
"But we are a part of you as you are a part of us," Willow declared. Then she frowned, "So please ask for help and while you're at it; make up with Angel, Nakia. I don't think you realize how much your relationship with him means to us as your friends. The friendship and love between you is something that we strive for, something that is attainable to us if it's attainable in your relationship."  
  
Nakia smiled and looked at the group in from of her, "She is rather bossy," she said to Xander who had shared that tidbit with Nakia in the first place. He nodded and Willow took a moment to hit him, which he flinched to and they watched as Nakia walked back to her classroom where she closed her office door and sat down, Indian style, on her table.  
  
She placed her hands on her knees and called out to him.  
  
"Angel, are you there? Can you hear me?"  
  
And he answered, "So now you're talking to me again-sorta."  
  
"Look, Angel, I love you more than life itself and can we please not fight anymore."  
  
She could feel the smile in his thoughts as he answered, "You are my sunshine."  
  
"And you are my heart."  
  
The connection was severed and she could feel the enveloping depression break its hold on her and she moved to unlock her door. She prepared for class, and as she sat there she felt something's presence in the room. Nakia stood and looked around, seeing nothing until she saw Angel.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Then she realized that it wasn't her love, it was Angelus.  
  
"How?" she demanded.  
  
"Don't worry," he said with his strong Irish accent. "I won't stay long."  
  
"You're not real."  
  
"Keep telling yourself that, love."  
  
He came to her and folded his image inside her body and Nakia's head was filled with images of Angelus' destruction. Angel's life before he was changed into a soulful vampire, a life that he dealt with as he dealt with the fact that even without the demon inside to personify the bad, it was there. It's an innate part of everyone, and Nakia screamed as her body felt every blow ever dealt on Angel.  
  
He was inside her, Nakia realized and tried to tear open her skin and get him out.  
  
Something was not right; Angelus was stuck in Angel's body. Not floating around jumping inside people. 


	8. Sickness Prevails

Title: New Destiny  
  
Author: Crissy Dawn  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
Chapter Eight: Sickness Prevails  
  
Far away, in the city of LA, deep in the walls of Wolfram and Hart a man sat with the talisman in his hand. He would send it to Angel as a gift, the only salvation for his woman, the Sorceress. Angel wouldn't have a clue as to what to do and it did the old man's heart good to know that he'd taken out such a powerful enemy. He pushed the talisman to one of his men and they did as he instructed with it. The availability of the talisman will make the spell stronger and she would die faster because of the trinkets nearness to the patient.  
  
"Nakia Goddess will die," he announced to no one. She was a threat to his people even before Angel would arrive in LA. She was change the course of the future and everyone knew it. It was prophesied that Angel would fall for the Slayer but not with that woman around.  
  
So as the man enjoyed his own brilliance, Nakia lay on a hospital bed in the psych ward, with Giles and Angel holding her down. Nakia was stripped down to her mother of pearl tank top and a pair of slimming tan jeans that hugged her kicking legs. Angel had already tried to get into her head but it wasn't working, something or someone was blocking him out from talking to her. This was how Willow had found her, trying to make sure Nakia and Angel had made up. Whatever had happened had occurred after he severed the connection with her.  
  
She screamed again and Angel felt his heart contract, if it were beating it would've stopped by now. People asked him question he didn't know the answer to and he was getting upset. Finally someone injected her with something and it calmed her down to a certain degree and he backed off, almost falling to the ground because of the shock he was suffering. Giles caught him and took him to the waiting room where everyone was waiting for them.  
  
"How is she?" Willow asked.  
  
"Still going insane," Angel said hollowly. "I want to know who did this, now! I want her back; I need her more than anything now. She found the shell, the body that she's putting me into when the time comes. She found him and there's a chance that I'll get to be human. She would do that for me."  
  
"If she wasn't insane," Buffy barked out.  
  
Angel's ire rose against the Slayer and he took a menacing step forward. Buffy stood up, toe-to-toe with her and he growled at her. "Back off Slayer, and take it back. Something is punishing her for something and by the time I'm done with them they'll wish for death. Is that going to be you Slayer?"  
  
Giles had enough; he stepped between the Vampire and Vampire Slayer before anything happened. Angel stepped back, accepting that he'd gone too far with his anger while Buffy stayed right where she was. "Back off, Buffy!" Giles demanded.  
  
She walked out and just as he was about to follow her and tell her what's what, Nakia screamed and he ran back to the room. The two holes he'd put into her throat were reopening, blood started spilling all around her jerking body. The scent of Darla was almost overpowering as Angel helped the doctors still the bleeding but it just kept coming until they were literally spilling blood back into her. Then it stopped, as did her heartbeat.  
  
"Everyone get out!" Angel yelled.  
  
"What?" asked a doctor.  
  
"You heard me, get out now!" everyone scurried out at the sight of his anger. He turned back to her, Giles standing at the door for his safety. "Nakia, this is not your life so you cannot die. This is my life in your head and since I have already died in that time you can't, I need you and love you too much to let you go. I know you can hear me so bring your heart back to me."  
  
They watched as a bright golden light surrounded her and she started breathing again and her heartbeat started again.  
  
And Angel fainted.  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone watched as Angel woke in the waiting room, "Welcome back!" Giles told him.  
  
"Is she alive?"  
  
Giles nodded, "You saved her life and she is recovering in there."  
  
"But is she awake Giles?" he demanded and the librarian shook his head. "She's living my memories."  
  
"How do you know for sure?" Giles asked.  
  
"All of her wounds up till now have matched the ones I have received in my lifetime and she smelled strongly of Darla."  
  
"Why would how she smells make a difference?" Xander asked.  
  
"Darla's scent only survives on her children and those who live through her bite but Nakia is the only one in that group."  
  
"Okay, now that we have that information I should be able to find the cause or catalyst. She'll be fine, Angel."  
  
"And if we don't wake her soon?" Angel chanced in asking.  
  
"She'll go crazy, her brain will hit a self-destruct button and she'll die."  
  
"We have to get her out of here; this place will pull her plug even faster. We need time," Willow said.  
  
Everyone knew she was right.  
  
* * *  
  
He was staring at the phone in disbelief. "What do you mean, 'she's not there anymore'?"  
  
"He took her away," the man said again.  
  
"Okay, I'm calm." He said to himself. "Wait no I'm not, I'm angry and you really don't want me angry with you. Why didn't she die when she was bled, when he was turned?"  
  
"She did die," he answered slowly.  
  
He shook his head, "What?"  
  
"She was dead, her heart stopped and we were about to unhook her and take her to the freezer when the tall, dark and broody kicked us out. Everyone heard the constant beep of her heart coming back on then when we were allowed back in the room—she was gone. All of them were."  
  
"Fine," he said as he slammed the hang-up button. That doctor would just have to die, he wasn't responsible enough to work on the Hellmouth. When one lives and works in Sunnydale, one has to be ready for everything, including Angel.  
  
He'd have to send another man to do the dirty work; maybe an old friend of Angelus would help him.  
  
Maybe William the Bloody would help him.  
  
He lifted the receiver and dialed for his contact list; one of his men would get to the bleach-blonde vampire and send him to Sunnydale. 


	9. To Kill a Sorceress

Title: New Destiny  
  
Author: Crissy Dawn  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
Chapter Nine: To Kill a Sorceress  
  
Halloween was a trying day for everyone since Nakia was still sleeping. People kept sending cards and flowers for her but she wouldn't see them, and all Angel could do was wait. Everyone knew this had to be a vengeance spell, something not to be tampered with, as Willow found out when she tried to free Nakia from the sleep. The red head had ended up with a second- degree burn on her hand. No one thought of material items, even when a likely candidate came to Angel that very day.  
  
Angel found the box on the step outside that night before he decided to go out and patrol. Inside the box was a jagged piece of onyx on a silver chain. He shrugged about where it had come from, brought it into the house to give it to Giles when he went to see him. As soon as he brought it in the house Nakia screamed but he was too busy running to her to actually wonder about the coincidence.  
  
He calmed her and walked out of the house, holding the baby monitor close to his chest. He would hear her. Giles had enchanted it to teleport him to her if she so much as whimpered, Nakia could sense his presence and in that he held her calmness in his body.  
  
He met with Giles, giving the necklace to him and then left to go patrol since Buffy was busy with Principal Snyder. He saw her walking with the kids then he felt the power of a dark spell, Buffy was dressed up as an eighteenth century girl, probably to make fun of Xander, who was a solder. Willow, he'd known was a ghost somewhere with her kids. Everyone was having fun but he noticed how Buffy's stride broke as she caught sight of him and looked pleadingly at him.  
  
He shook his head and she had to verbally shake off her tears. It was getting to be too much for everyone.  
  
Then the spell hit and he forgot about the sadness as everyone fell. Monsters were now truly monsters and everyone else had become their costume.  
  
"Oh God, Nakia!" he sprinted to Buffy, pulling her to her feet. "Buffy, wake up and fight. There are monsters-children, something is seriously wrong here."  
  
The Slayer woke up but she wasn't Buffy.  
  
She was her costume. This wasn't good at all.  
  
"Well, I see you're having fun already, hey Angelus?"  
  
Spike was here, probably out to get Buffy. Angel shoved the girl that was more scared than Buffy had ever been in her life. This wasn't the Slayer, and Spike knew it. "Hey Spike, how are you? Drucilla still as crazy as she ever was?"  
  
"Thanks to you, she is."  
  
"Leave the Slayer alone."  
  
"Fine, yeah I'm going to listen to you." Spike rolled his eyes, "You Wanker, don't you get it? I'm not your childe anymore!"  
  
"Leave her alone!"  
  
Willow ran up to him in a skimpy skirt and shirt and he stared at her for a second then turned to Xander, who was carrying a real gun. He was a lot more serious then he usually looked so Angel had to guess he'd become his costume too, so Angel decided that Buffy should probably go with them. "Will, Xand; she doesn't know who she is."  
  
"Neither does Xander," Willow replied.  
  
"Great, we have monster central and the Slayer is out of order!" Angel threw his hands up in frustration. Buffy grabbed a hold of Xander and looked around fearfully as Willow rolled her eyes.  
  
"Look, they need a place to stay. Take them to Buffy's house. I have to get back to Nakia before someone breaks into the house. If they can get in then she's in danger. Go!"  
  
Willow lead both her friends off as Spike walked next to Angel, "Leave me alone too, you moron!" Angel said calmly, but with malice.  
  
Spike waggled his eyebrows, "You're just giving my guys more time to take the Slayer. Why don't you introduce me to your girl while I'm waiting for my snack."  
  
"No, you leave Nakia alone or I will kill you."  
  
Spike chuckled and walked in the way that the Scoobies headed. "Oh dear, I'm going to have to save her butt before I get to Nakia, aren't I?" he asked the sky in agony.  
  
And he took off for the warehouse that they were headed for. Some small monsters that used to be children, Angel was sure of that, were dogging spike, Angel ran ahead and pushed his way into the place. Cordelia was with them now and she was a cat but not a real cat. Willow was gone and all hell was about to break loose.  
  
And then it did, Willow returned and she stood by, unable to do anything to help them. Xander fought with abilities that the boy hadn't had before this night. Spike was grabbing Buffy around the neck and was about to bite her when her hair came off and Buffy sat up, "Hi Honey, I'm home."  
  
Spike backed off and left the warehouse and Willow had gone back to her body when Angel was popped out of the room.  
  
"What the...?" he looked around, seeing him in Nakia's room but Nakia was missing. He followed the subtle smell of her skin outside where the trail ended abruptly. He looked around, trying to find the scent again but it was gone. "What's going on? I was supposed to be put in her location?"  
  
He walked back to the bedroom and found the slight blood trail leading to the door as if she'd been cut then dragged a certain way and then was lifted off the ground. Someone was teasing him and he could guess who it was.  
  
"Spike."  
  
"What happened?" Buffy demanded as she and the others ran into the house.  
  
"Spike took Nakia, she's gone."  
  
"Can't you find her trail?" Giles asked.  
  
"Do you think I'd still be here if there was one?" he demanded, yelling at his friends.  
  
Giles held his calming manor, "We'll find her and the cause of Nakia's sickness is in this."  
  
He handed the pendant to Ange, "I figures you would like to free her."  
  
Angel slammed his fist into it after he placed it on the ground, his hands bloody. "I'll find you, Nakia. If it's the last thing I do."  
  
* * *  
  
"Saving you will be the last thing he does," Spike said, looking at Nakia. "And in his death, you—" he looked to Dru. "You will be reborn. And then we'll snack on her." He pointed again to Nakia as Dru giggled in response.  
  
Spike's laugh was harsh on the newly awakened Nakia. She stared at the man she knew to be Spike and couldn't believe this was the softy vampire that he would be later. She wanted to cry out to Angel. 


	10. Two Slayers, A Vamp Ritual and Blood Los...

Title: New Destiny  
  
Author: Crissy Dawn  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
Chapter Ten: Two Slayers, a Vamp Ritual and Blood Loss  
  
Angel and Buffy came in from patrolling and they settled down on the bed in his bedroom, he was failing his mission. Nakia was blocking him, holding back from allowing him to know her position but he would find her. She was a human and she would leave a trail sooner or later, he demanded it of her. He knew that she heard his calls but she never responded, knowing that if she let him into her mind, he would know where she was.  
  
Was his death waiting in her return to him?  
  
Did he care?  
  
"Angel, are you okay?"  
  
"As well as I can be, I wonder how he's keeping her magical powers contained."  
  
"Can you sense her when she uses magic?" Buffy asked.  
  
And in that statement lays the truth, "She doesn't want to be found."  
  
"She's allowing herself to be there under the control of two vampires because she loves you and doesn't want you dead."  
  
"I don't care what she wants; I want her back in my arms, alive in my arms."  
  
"But you do care don't you?" Buffy asked in her insightful way that she had at odd times. "Otherwise you'd tear this town apart, you want what she wants and vice versa. You're in love, it's a good thing and you deserve to be together and happy. She's fine, if she wasn't you'd know. The same way I'd know if Xander or Willow were hurting. We all have powerful connections to one another, even me to you."  
  
With that, she kissed his hand and left, his head was full of Nakia and her plight. She would keep him safe, not accepting his death for her life but there in was the problem: he felt the same about her. He hoped neither of them would have to follow through, but he was not afraid of death, only not being with Nakia.  
  
So, he settled down on their bed and concentrated of finding her. Trying to find her life force, he tried to find her magiks and her aura.  
  
* * *  
  
Nakia could feel him pushing at the edges of her mind, trying to find her as he did every night. She wondered suddenly if he ever got any sleep, working on purely anger and fear was never a good thing. She, at this point was working on anger, she slept at odd times, having to charm her mind into not telling her location, especially when that was exactly what her subconscious wanted.  
  
Time passed with regulated anger and fear blowing in her as she waited for the time that he would come she'd have to watch him die. Then she felt the other woman's presence and the evil Order of Taraka going after the Slayer. She concentrated on the others watching from the corner of their mind, what was happening. Kendra, another Slayer had been called from Buffy's drowning and she was fighting Angel in there home when Buffy came in and his butt. The Order made attacks on her in school and out of school but Nakia knew everything would go down here, at the church.  
  
* * *  
  
"Church, how many churches are here in Sunnydale? Ones that are closed down?" Angel demanded.  
  
"A few," Giles answered.  
  
"Why do you ask, vampire? You are afraid of the cross, no?" Kendra demanded.  
  
He rolled his eyes; this one was even more annoying than Buffy got at times. "Look, I've been trying to get into Nakia's head for eight days, seven hours and twenty three minutes and I think she just came into my head and accidentally told me they are at a church."  
  
"The books and the cross in Dulac's mausoleum they stole, there was something about reviving a vampire with the blood of his sire is in there. Does that help?" Giles asked.  
  
"Drucilla was dying or weakened the last time I saw her. I can find her now," at their looks he sat down. "Or we can plan."  
  
* * *  
  
They did have a plan when Angel was stolen from his bed later that day and Spike and Dru got the mojo started as Nakia watched, painfully unable to do anything without hurting Angel in the process, so she watched as Spike said the final words and put a knife into Angel and Darla's hands. He turned with the blood lust shinning in his gaze and he walked to Nakia and grabbed her around the neck, her hands bound behind her back so she could not control him if he drained her. If she could get her hands out then she could shock him into submission.  
  
Nakia started moving her wrists against the rope, loosening it, as Spike smelled her skin and the blood pumping beneath the surface. He pulled her sweater off, leaving her in just a bra and he bit into her shoulder, drinking directly from a less important vein, he probably didn't want to be near Angel's bite marks which saved Nakia from a quicker death and gave her more time to rip her hands free of the bindings around them  
  
And then something horrible happened, just as she was getting her hands to come up from her back since the bonds were now hanging from one wrist, she fell limp in the vampire's arms.  
  
She'd fainted and now Angel and she would both die.  
  
Angel watched as she fell and he had no power in his body to pull away from where he was chained to Drucilla. "NO!" he tried to yell but it came out a breathy whisper but Spike slipped back into his human visage and smiled at Angel, "Did you want some, my old friend?"  
  
"Don't kill her Spike."  
  
He reached down to where he hid a stake and he pulled it up to press lightly to the childe in front of him. "I'll kill her if you don't stop right this instant. She's as close to death now than she ever was, want to see her body turn to dust?"  
  
Spike released Nakia, who fell gracelessly to the floor. "Don't hurt your own childe."  
  
"If I don't have to then I won't."  
  
Then Buffy and Co walked in and all hell broke loose, as it usually does on the Hellmouth.  
  
Somehow Angel was released and he pulled the knife from his hand and fell to the floor. He crawled on his elbow, hand and knees to Nakia and held her.  
  
She was alive, for now.  
  
Buffy took the battle with ease and everyone was taken out of the building, Nakia carried by Buffy and the guys holding Angel as he walked next to Nakia, who was sleeping a painless slumber in Buffy's arms.  
  
They were safe, for now. 


	11. Shell of a Man

Title: New Destiny  
  
Author: Crissy Dawn  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
Chapter Eleven: Shell of a Man  
  
"I found the spell to put you in the shell, you're reincarnate."  
  
Angel looked up from where he was studying for one of his college courses, under the name of the shell. Angel could absorb information faster than anyone, something a live child would—well, kill for. He was already dead so they'd just have to deal. He watched Nakia walk around the kitchen, preparing a meal for her and some blood for him.  
  
"You found a spell, whoopee dear. I thought you'd already had the spell."  
  
"No, I had a spell that would place only your soul, and mind into the body but this one is better. I can alter it just a little and your new body will have all the goodliness of vampiric status without being dead. You'll have your super human strength, healing properties that will work faster in a human body. You'll keep the shell's intelligence and you'll be you. His last name is Angel, has to be karma."  
  
Angel rolled his eyes; she was adorable when she got something extra. Two for the price of one was her motto, and he loved her exuberance. "So why can't you change me now?"  
  
"Because of Connor, your son, he's important later. I can't change everything even though I want to but at least you won't go to hell that's gotta be a plus for you."  
  
"I just can't believe that I was destined to fall for Buffy. She's a sweetheart but she's not you. She's grown a lot lately, hasn't she?" At Nakia nod he continued on, "Is she better off, not loving me?"  
  
She smiled over her shoulder at him, "Truly?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Angel grimaced but stood to walk over to his girlfriend. "You are my sunshine."  
  
"You are my heart," she answered.  
  
He kissed the marks he'd put on her skin at the throat and she pushed him back, "Now behave!"  
  
He pouted then smiled since he couldn't be upset with her. She sat him down and they ate as she helped him with his homework. They allowed the night to come and the Slayer to do her job. Buffy had become an adult, allowing her feelings for Xander to blossom as Willow found her relationship with Oz, the werewolf. Kendra had returned to her watcher's side and everything went back to as normal as possible in Sunnydale.  
  
"When was I supposed to become Angelus?" he asked.  
  
"About a week ago, when we were fighting the Judge."  
  
At the name of the killer of all compassion and human emotions, Angel shuddered. Nakia had been grabbed when they were fighting the Judge and she was almost killed, somehow a barrier appeared between her and the beast and she just barely survived. Nakia still carried the lightning mark on her back, in the shape of a rose reshaped by the power within Nakia. The burn was actually blue energy bands that had the light of fire within the blue lines.  
  
Nakia stood up, shaking off the feelings they were both experiencing, an upside and downside to how close they were. He could always find her as she could find him but they were also in danger of getting into each other's heads too much, causing fear about lack of privacy but they had yet to find that to be a problem and that's all they could do, wait and see as each day passes.  
  
"He couldn't kill me because of you," she said.  
  
"Okay, obviously we don't have a problem about getting into each other's heads because I had no idea that was coming." He paused to shake his head and then continued, "I have no powers, and how could I help or hinder you in any situation?"  
  
She smiled, "Your love protected me, and not because of you personally but because you have love for me. My powers become stronger with a basis of pure emotion. Hate can be a strong Wiccan ally but it is a sprint when love is the long run."  
  
"It's eternal." She nodded and tucked her hands into his. He kissed her forehead and moved back to sit fully on her chair. He went back to his homework and they sat in companionable silence until a knock came to the door and Nakia went to answer it. Buffy and gang stood on the doorstep. She let them walk in and hugged Buffy and Willow.  
  
"You coming with us?" she asked.  
  
"Why should I, you can handle yourself."  
  
Buffy winked, "Yeah well I like having back-up."  
  
Nakia shook her head, rolling her eyes. Then she nodded and went to get Angel. He was sitting at the table staring at them.  
  
"Angel, you coming?" she asked carefully.  
  
He shook his head, shaking himself out of it and they left. Everyone dressed in black, blending into the night. They took out a pack that night, everyone fighting the way they always did, together.  
  
"Willow, at your back. Turn now and kick."  
  
The young Wicca did as she was told and kicked the vampire in the face. He fell to the ground and Nakia dusted him.  
  
They were being charged, Buffy held out her hand and Nakia placed her hand in the girls feeling the string or wire and they pulled it tight, separating heads from bodies, the sky was filled with dust of the last vampires and everyone started dusting themselves off and prepared to leave.  
  
"Well that was entertaining," Willow said but everyone could tell that the girl was excited that she executed the right move with the help of Nakia. Everyone was taking lessons on their free time which was slim of late but that didn't mean that they didn't get out to her home to train whenever they could.  
  
Angel grabbed her around the waist, "Let's go home," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"You bet, I'd just love to go home with you, Vamp!"  
  
Everyone said goodbye and the couple went back to Nakia's home. They settled in for a couple hours of sleep before the sun came up and she'd have to go to work. Angel held her safely against him and she felt his lips touch her throat. A touch that they shared for the longest time, something Angel did as an apology for using her when she'd given her blood freely to him.  
  
"Love you," she said right before she dozed off.  
  
"Love you more," he replied.  
  
When she was fully asleep, Angel walked out of the house and started the hunt, he couldn't handle being with her without touching her and she and he both knew the consequences of what they would find in bed together and not all of it is happiness.  
  
It was death, for her. 


	12. Warrior's Death

Title: New Destiny  
  
Author: Crissy Dawn  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
"Italicized text are thoughts of the character."  
  
"THIS TEXT IS THE PTB GUY."  
  
Chapter Twelve: Warrior's Death  
  
This couldn't be happening, there had to be some mistake but it was all true and the Scoobies knew it.  
  
Another warrior was sucked into the Hellmouth.  
  
Angel stood at the doors of the library and he smelled the air, it was filled with the smell of her blood and anguish. All the harsh feelings that he could barely be in the same room with but he had to talk to Buffy. He knelt next to the outline of white chalk that the police left behind and he concentrated on where she was.  
  
"Buffy, I know you're here. It's Angel, I want to talk to you."  
  
Buffy came out of the training area and the look in her eyes was practically dead, "She's dead." The look was like what the warrior looked like after Drusilla slit her throat. Angel sat down at the table, next to Buffy and he hugged her lightly. Giles soon joined them, cleaning his glasses and looking through one of his books. Willow and Xander walked in and they took up seats next to Buffy like bookends. Cordelia sat on the other side, as did Oz. The Scooby Gang as it stands now.  
  
Tears could be seen and Buffy suddenly spoke up. "It was my fault. I fell for his trap."  
  
Angel was as shocked as everyone else at Buffy's statement and they told her that it wasn't true.  
  
"She was an amazing fighter," Buffy said.  
  
"Actually studied the works and the handbook," Giles said.  
  
"Hey!" Buffy returned.  
  
"She reminded me of Oz, a little bit."  
  
Everyone looked at Xander, "She was quiet, and didn't say anything unless she had to."  
  
Angel stood; ready to leave when the door opened. Nakia walked in and sat down where he was sitting a second ago.  
  
"Everyone is sad because of Kendra's death but we cannot allow this to make us weak. Spike and Drusilla did what they do and Buffy almost took the wrap for it. It's time we started catching these guys before they come into power. It's time we kicked the bad guy's ass before he becomes the source of the next apocalypse."  
  
"How do you know in the first place?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Seer."  
  
"Oh yeah, is that against the rules for someone?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yes," Giles answered. "You are not allowed to change the fabric of time to such an extent. It's against every rule in the unwritten book, its like 'Do unto others as you would have them do you'. You do not play with the set plan in the world."  
  
"Oh yes I do, for everyone I love, I do."  
  
"No, Ki, you just aren't allowed to do that. They could kill you for messing with the space of time that Angel belongs here and how he'll react now that you're with him and he's been given a chance at a real life. Do you really think this will go unpunished?"  
  
"I am stronger than all of you combined, don't argue with me!"  
  
Angel touched her arm, and she sadly felt the start of all of the futures of everyone in the school and a ten-mile radius. She screamed as she fell to the floor on her knees. Her screams flowed through the school; her eyes changing rapidly back to their silver color and her tattoos appearing on her skin. Angel leapt forward and caught her before her head hit the floor. "Oh no, not me. I did this. I hurt her."  
  
"We all did it by getting up in her face, you know as well as any of us do that the visions only come when someone with doubts touches her. We all had doubts about her intentions with that little speech."  
  
"Giles, could what she's planning to do really corrupt the world?" Buffy asked.  
  
He nodded, "She was given a very special gift. Her power to see, but soon she will be blind and she wants to do what she must to protect us. Her way is to use her knowledge to save us. She's released her inhibitions about her powers and she was willing to take the consequences to keep us from a worse fate than that of which she has seen for us."  
  
Nods went around the room as they waited for her to wake, "Maybe we should send her to her coven."  
  
Angel knew they didn't like that because she wouldn't be with him or them, no Nakia could also mean serious repercussions.  
  
"Why would you allow such a thing?" Giles asked.  
  
"Because it's for her safety. I would do anything to keep her safe."  
  
"She won't leave you, not if she doesn't have to."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll have to make her go then."  
  
Nakia jerked awake and away from Angel's grip, demanding, "What have you decided? To send me away, huh? Good luck!"  
  
Nakia ran for the door and left the building, followed by Buffy since the sun was out.  
  
Buffy returned with a frown marring her forehead, "She disappeared."  
  
"What do you mean, she disappeared?"  
  
"Just what I said, dumb-dumb. She's gone. Her car is here but not her. It's like she just vanished."  
  
"Will she truly be punished for changing the way of things?" Angel asked Giles.  
  
He nodded, Angel turned and sat Indian style on the desk and opened a connection to her.  
  
"Nakia, can you hear me?"  
  
There was only silence.  
  
"NAKIA! Answer me please?"  
  
"SHE WILL NEVER ANSWER YOU AGAIN. SHE TRIES TO CHANGE THINGS THAT ARE UNCHANGEABLE."  
  
"Who are you to tell me what to have and what she should and shouldn't do?"  
  
Angel realized that everyone was hearing the voice, he opened his eyes, "What do you want then?" he asked out loud.  
  
"I WANT HER DEAD."  
  
"No," Angel said. "Who are you to decide who lives and who dies?"  
  
"WE ARE THE POWERS THAT BE, YOU CANNOT CHANGE WHAT YOU'RE DESTINY IS AND SHE WILL DO THAT."  
  
"Good, but don't you play on the side of good?" Giles asked.  
  
"YES, BUT SHE WILL RUIN EVERYTHING. HER DEATH WILL SOLIDIFY ANGEL'S FUTURE."  
  
"Nothing in life solidifies the future!"  
  
"THIS WILL."  
  
"But she is my future."  
  
"NOT ANYMORE."  
  
Silence. 


	13. New Life, Sorta

Title: New Destiny  
  
Author: Crissy Dawn  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
"PTB GUY DIALOGUE."  
  
Chapter Thirteen: New Life—Sorta  
  
Nakia woke up and looked around, this was new. She was standing in a glass globe and she felt the air flow, allowing her to surviving and she looked down to see her house, and the school a couple blocks away.  
  
"This is very strange."  
  
"YES THOSE WHO SURVIVE THE COMING HERE USUALLY SAY THAT BUT THEN, YOU'RE THE SECOND TO ACTUALLY MAKE IT HERE ALIVE SO YOU'RE THE MINORITY. YOU WON'T SURVIVE THE NEXT TEST."  
  
"That's nice, voice man." She paused, "I would pat your head condescendingly if I could see you."  
  
"NO, YOU WOULDN'T."  
  
"Okay then, what am I doing here?"  
  
"YOU ARE HERE TO DIE. THAT'LL BE FUN—FOR ME."  
  
The creature laughed and Nakia shivered and she sat down, holding her knees to her chin. She stayed quiet because maybe if she didn't talk to it, it wouldn't talk back and she would be able to think in peace.  
  
"I DOUBT YOU'LL HAVE ANYTIME TO THINK WHILE YOU ARE DYING."  
  
"Sure, man. You could be right but I'm not going to argue about it with you."  
  
"AND YET THAT IS YOUR TRIAL."  
  
"To argue?"  
  
"YES, LET'S BEGIN."  
  
"Can you not be all boomy voice then, it's kinda irritating."  
  
A form shimmered in front of her and became her. Same voice, same hair, and the image of her when she wasn't hiding who she was appeared in simplicity in front of her, wearing white flowing robes.  
  
"Thanks," Nakia said.  
  
"You may call me PTB, for the Powers That Be,"  
  
"Sure PTB, I'll call you whatever you want me too."  
  
It was eerie hearing her voice on someone else.  
  
"Look," the reflection said. "You think you can play with lives that don't belong to you. Angel, Buffy, the Scoobies and those lives that Angel will change later. Everything has to happen a way to make everything come out the way it's supposed to come out."  
  
Nakia snorted, "I've seen it, the life you want for them is crappy."  
  
"Look, dear, it may be crappy but it's the way things go. You already screwed this up by falling for Angel and having him reciprocate your feelings. I don't get love and I don't want to but I know that when Angel should've gone to hell, he didn't. I know that he didn't lose his soul and everyone fought the judge, that's when you survived when you should've died."  
  
"Are you saying I changed my own life because of who I'm with?"  
  
"You changed a lot of lives, Jenny is still alive. Angel will deal with things differently in the future and you—well you should've died when the judge attacked. Angel would have been the one to suck every last drop of blood from your body. Well Angelus, anyway. You changed a lot by showing up in his life. If Whistler had never died this wouldn't have happened but then that's also your doing isn't it?"  
  
Nakia frowned.  
  
"Whistler would've lived if you had never been bit by Darla, which was your catalyst into this life with Angel, his sire's bite."  
  
PTB reached down to its hip where Nakia's scar was and it's started to bleed. Nakia tried to move away as she relived that moment in time, she was five and already dealing with the first strains of her abilities when the vampire found her huddling in a cemetery. Darla bit her in the side for fun and Nakia shocked the vamp but that opened the flood gates of Angel's life. Her connection with the rogue vampire was stronger than that of his Sire and it was the first moment Nakia beheld all the powers in her body.  
  
"Yes, you remember what you refused to believe. You opened your heart to him because of all that had happened and if you hadn't already have been tampering with your powers, she would've killed you and I wouldn't be having this problem."  
  
"I'M A PROBLEM? TO WHOM AND WHY?" she screamed as the tears flowed down her cheeks, mingling with the blood that was also coming from her tear ducts. Nakia tried to move farther away but PTB grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, they were both sitting in a pool of blood, Nakia's blood that had come from a different body.  
  
"You are a problem to the way things go, you must disappear."  
  
"For how long?" she demanded, willing to compromise.  
  
"FOREVER!"  
  
The booming voice was back and Nakia covered her ears. She hit the bubble with her fist and a crack appeared.  
  
PTB stared at her. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE; YOU CANNOT BE STRONGER THAN THE WILL OF THE PTB."  
  
"Yes, I can!" Nakia said sharply. She sat up and pushed both fists through the glass and blood spilled into the air around the bubble and evaporated. Nakia stood on the edge of the shattered hole and stared at the woman who wasn't her on the inside but the perfect image of her on the outside.  
  
"NO, YOU WILL RUIN THINGS, AND CONNOR WILL NOT BE BORN. DO NOT DEPRIVE ANGEL OF HIS SON."  
  
The booming voice was pleading now, and Nakia smiled. "You might be surprised, you're Annoyingness."  
  
"WHY IS THAT?"  
  
"The Powers that Be have more powers than you. You are only a fake, something to keep me here and take me away from friends and family that I can help with my gift. I can help them and you—well you're just pathetic."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Nakia leapt through the hole and she landed cleanly on the ground, only to find herself in a barren wasteland.  
  
"Oh that's just great. Mr. Boom Voice, couldn't you have put me back at my house?"  
  
Nakia settled down in the warm sand, "Take me home, carpet of the dessert."  
  
A beautiful veil appeared, in the color of smoky sand, it wound its way around Nakia and started the return trip to Sunnydale.  
  
The meddler stood on a high sand hill and stared at the sand tornado as it swept the Sorceress away and he smiled.  
  
She was now carrying someone very special.  
  
Ethan Rayne wondered how Angel would react to that.  
  
Nakia Goddess, Angelus' girlfriend was carrying his child. 


	14. Soulless Childe

Title: New Destiny  
  
Author: Crissy Dawn  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Soulless Childe  
  
Nakia leaned over the toilet bowl for the third time that morning and had a feeling something happened when she was up in that bubble, something that she considered rape, but who was going to believe her since they wouldn't believe she'd been taken by someone pretending to be an agent of the Powers that Be. She had to talk to Angel, he would understand, something happened that she hadn't wanted to happen.  
  
She was sad because she'd been a virgin when she met Angel and she'd happily decided to give it to him the second he was a human and now. Now he would never understand, probably turn into some macho trip that he had to deal with and she was already seeing a bulge in her pants, thank God someone had handed in her resignation. She was having too many healthy problems to go to school and work. She had other jobs that she got paid for and she was one of the more wealthy members of Sunnydale and Angel had learned long ago how to make and save money so they were okay but that was only of their relationship could jump this seriously huge hurdle.  
  
She walked into the bedroom where Angel was working and the Scoobies were studying. She sat down next to Angel on the couch and cleared her throat. "I have to talk to you guys about something."  
  
Activities cam to a halt and talking ended abruptly. "What is it, Ki?"  
  
She took Angel's hand gently in hers, "When I was in the bubble, I think somebody magically raped me."  
  
Angel started to ride but she held him where he was, she started to shake. Wondering how the creature did it and what she should do with the offspring, she had no idea about any of it but maybe her friends could help.  
  
"What?" everyone yelled sporadically.  
  
"I think I'm pregnant but the whole time I was up there the creature grabbed my wrist once. That was the only time it touched me. I don't get how it happened."  
  
Willow and Buffy were suddenly the clucking mothers, checking her pulse and weird things and while she was busy deflecting their hands Angel stood and he glared down at her.  
  
"There could be a more simple answer," he said.  
  
"What?" Xander asked, interested.  
  
Angel was looking at her when he answered, "Maybe, you got tired of waiting for me. Maybe you got an itch and left to scratch it. Why did you come back if you were going to be tainted for me? How dare you do this to me?"  
  
Nakia stood, knocking Willow on the floor. "Now you listen up, you jerk! Do you smell the residual smell of another man on me? There would be a scent if he was so intimate with me and you know it. I would never go out behind your back, I would never cheat on you and you damn well know it."  
  
He did smell around her body, and wrapped his arms around her waist and cried. She calmed him and they all settled into their seats again, "I need your help. I need to know what to do with the fetus."  
  
"What do you want to do?" Giles asked her.  
  
"I will not punish a child for the way it was conceived," Nakia said with fire lacing her tone.  
  
"Nor I," Angel said.  
  
Nakia cried out as she hugged the man of her dreams because he truly was the greatest man alive—well, he wasn't necessarily alive but this was no time for semantics.  
  
They group started in on the semantics, but not about Angel but the baby.  
  
"You should do what you want," Willow said.  
  
"What if it isn't human?" Xander asked.  
  
"And evil? Can't have evil babies crawling around." Buffy added.  
  
"We have no way of knowing unless I go to my coven for help; they can assist in the birthing and then they would know best if the child should be destroyed." She turned to look at Angel, "I'd be safe there. Isn't that what you wanted me to do anyway, leave?"  
  
"Ki! No, it was just that you cannot use your gift for the fortune of the few instead of for the goodness of the masses," Giles said.  
  
"What he said," Xander replied.  
  
"We never would send you away unless we had to but I think this is possibly one of those times," Buffy continued.  
  
"Did we forget the evil concept, what if it kills Nakia in the birthing and bring on the next apocalypse?" Willow returned to a more daring subject topic in the conversation.  
  
"It has a soul," Angel said.  
  
"How can you tell?" Giles asked.  
  
"How can you not tell?" Angel fired back. Then he relaxed again and answered, "Look, whatever it is, I can feel Nakia's soul bouncing off of it. Like there's almost too much goodness in there for the both of them. The baby's practically singing with the power of it."  
  
"Okay, so that's good, right?" Xander asked Giles.  
  
The Watcher nodded and looked, again, to Nakia. "I will not tell you what to do with your life because it is truly your life."  
  
"No one can make the choice but you Ki," Angel said.  
  
Nakia held hands with Angel and found an open line into her body, looking for the source of goodness and she felt it surround her. Everyone around her watched as a brilliant white light came out of her womb and proceeded to surround Nakia completely, allowing Angel inside and the Scoobies watched in awe as Nakia cried out in happiness.  
  
"She's beautiful, and a perfect soon-to-be human." Angel told them as Nakia continued to stay connected with her child in a way every mother should get the chance to be connected with their offspring.  
  
"She's a wonderful creation, telepathic and capabilities in telekinesis that would amaze anyone."  
  
The group smiled, some cried and others laughed.  
  
Angel laughed, "And best of all, she's nothing like her father. Nakia changed her as soon as the fetus entered the womb. She'll probably be born with Sorceress abilities but her main gift is feeling other's pain and being able to comfort and console them while keeping all of us sane."  
  
"She's my Destiny," Nakia cried sweetly as she held her Guardian Angel.  
  
"Just like my Nakia," Angel answered as the light disappeared, leaving only the happy couple.  
  
Everyone smiled again, what a perfect soulful childe. 


	15. Early Bird Special

Title: New Destiny  
  
Author: Crissy Dawn  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
"'PTB' GUY DIALOGUE."  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Early Bird Special  
  
"Should I be giving birth a couple months after I conceive?" Nakia demanded of Liv, her mentor in the coven.  
  
"You are having a very special baby Ki, one that isn't supposed to exist in this world just as you were supposed to die when you were a child, no one told you because we knew you were having problems aplenty. Whatever that creature was, it wasn't powerful enough to kill you or hold you against your will. He was also a human, evil as he was but still a human. And much to his displeasure, I'm sure, you aren't having his child."  
  
"Who's child am I having, because I'm having her now!"  
  
"The spell of fertility he used was to become activated with whomever you would have in your bed. Angel's blood flows in this little girl's veins."  
  
Liv and Nakia smiled, but the joy was short lived since Nakia had gone into labor and she was having her child about five months too early. She wasn't ready but this child was coming and they wouldn't get any choice in the matter. Liv had sent her husband, Bri to get Angel but he wouldn't be here in time because this child was incredibly impatient to get into the world.  
  
"Okay Nakia, one more push and you'll have your daughter in your arms."  
  
She gave a push and seconds that seemed like an eternity she heard a cry of a baby and her insides weren't being torn apart now. Nakia sat up to see Liv cleaning the baby at the sink and soon Nakia was holding her. She was perfect, a tiny thing; she was new life that had come from a relationship that couldn't have children at this time in their lives but here she was.  
  
"What's her name?" Liv asked gently, touching the baby here and there.  
  
"We decided on Destiny Rose Angel since my last name will be Angel when I reincarnate Angel."  
  
"Are you married to him already?" Liv asked.  
  
"The Claddagh ring is a marriage band, a symbol of marriage so in our hearts we are and of course we went to see a Justice of the Peace so we got the paperwork done as well."  
  
"Is he going to work?" Liv asked.  
  
"We'll be okay, we both have money and yes, he'll be able and willing to get a good job when he becomes human."  
  
Bri walked in followed by an anxious Angel who crowded her the second he was past the doorframe. Nakia allowed him to hold the baby once he was cleaned up and they stared lovingly down at the bundle in his arms. They baby seemed so much smaller in his hands.  
  
"Hey Angel, nice to see you again, we'll see you later."  
  
He grunted noncommittally at the departing couple and Nakia spoke, "Her name is Destiny Rose Angel."  
  
Angel smiled; looking like the sun just came out after a dark spell. Nakia's heart stopped beating for a moment as she look at him, "You are an amazing woman Ki. You did this."  
  
"Actually Liv told me that she's your daughter, your blood flows in her veins. Don't ask how, just bask in the news that she belongs to you in ways more than love, something to do with blood; your language."  
  
Angel kissed her and they sat together in the room, holding their daughter. Nakia asked how everyone was back in Sunnydale and he asked how she'd been when they were separated. It was wonderful, like coming home.  
  
"Okay lovebirds, she's ready to go home and you guys should be able to teleport to Sunnydale but Nakia will have to be in bed for the rest of the afternoon."  
  
Nakia hugged her friend and grabbed a hold of Angel, who was holding the baby and they teleported home.  
  
"I'm going to call the gang, they were worried," Angel stood up and walked out to get the cordless and he returned to the bedroom before he put a couple calls through and moments later the front door opened and the Scoobies came in.  
  
"Hey guys," Nakia said as she held her baby in bed. Teleporting did take a lot out of her and she was tired now.  
  
"Hey," Willow said with a cute wave.  
  
"How are you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Tired, I had to teleport and that takes energy sometimes."  
  
The girls took turns holding the silent baby, and they cooed about her and then the sun set and the Scoobies had to go do their job, Nakia talked Angel into going and they all left. She took a deep breath and held her child in her arms."  
  
"ARE YOU SO SURE SHE WILL BE A GOOD CHILD? WILL SHE BECOME AN EVIL ENTITY IN LIFE?"  
  
"I see you've returned, why don't you become corporeal so I can kick your butt?"  
  
"BECAUSE I AM ALREADY COPOREAL."  
  
Nakia placed the baby in her crib and stood up, ready to fight till she perished to protect Destiny.  
  
Ethan Rayne came from the shadows, "You! You did this to me and to Angel?"  
  
"What can I say, I do love the chaos."  
  
"Giving me a perfect child doesn't mean chaos. I don't get why you did this."  
  
"Your child is even more powerful than you, I want to see her go crazy, feeling things of others and not being able to help. It is not you chaos I seek, it is a lifetime of hers."  
  
"You're sick! Don't you dare come near my daughter!"  
  
"Don't you get it? She's not yours, you were only the vessel."  
  
"You will not touch her; I will not hesitate to kill you. I'll feel bad but I am her mother. I dare you to bring it on."  
  
Ethan laughed, "You have no strength. You will die this night while your lover is out slaying with the Slayer."  
  
"No, stay away."  
  
He continued to smile wickedly; he took a step forward and smacked her across the face. Pain reverberated in her skull and across her cheek but she held out her hand and flames shot from her fingertips, freezing time and Ethan's assault. Somehow he escaped though and he came closer to her, holding her body flush against his. "Guess what Sweetie, there's a dagger against your stomach. Your life or hers?"  
  
"Yours!" Nakia yelled, reaching down and sliding the dagger away from her stomach, cutting her skin open in the process before she stabbed him in the side, not killing him but seriously wounding him.  
  
* * *  
  
Across town in a cemetery Angel stopped and dusted his opponent.  
  
Buffy took her shot and looked at him strangely, "What?"  
  
"Nakia and Destiny are in trouble."  
  
They ran. 


	16. Charming Visit

Title: New Destiny  
  
Author: Crissy Dawn  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
Does have the Charmed ones in this chapter.  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Charming Visit  
  
"Destiny is fine, Nakia needs help. She's cut then I think a couple of vamps got in because she has three different marks on her arms. We'll need to proof this house, everyone in the underworld will want this child dead, she a telepath and a mind reader, all minds."  
  
She was taken to the hospital and a doctor checked the vitals on baby Destiny before the Scoobies followed Angel to the waiting room. It was still dark and he wasn't leaving until they gave him news that she was going to be fine.  
  
She's going to be fine.  
  
She's always been able to live through anything.  
  
Nakia will be fine, better than fine.  
  
This mantra created itself in his head and it repeated until he started to here it out loud but he wasn't saying it, the others were. Buffy was in a corner with Xander, he was holding her and Willow as they cried. This was happening to all of them but he couldn't help to think that she was his and how was he supposed to be responding to it.  
  
"Angel, are you thinking some depressing thoughts?" Giles suddenly asked.  
  
"Actually I had a mantra and everything, thanks for asking," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Look at your daughter," he said.  
  
The child in the carrying basket next to him was squirming and twisting like she was trying to escape something. He realized that 'something' was his thoughts. "She shouldn't have her powers yet, should she?"  
  
"Nope, but then she wasn't conceived in the most normal of ways."  
  
"Is there some way to tone down the powers so she can survive them?"  
  
"I have these friends who could bind her powers until the spell wears down when she turns fifteen."  
  
Giles left to do just that when Angel heard a scream come from the room where Nakia was situates. He ran in, followed by Buffy and the others stayed with the baby. Nakia's eyes were open, obviously scaring the living daylights out of some nurse. "It's okay, she has normal eyes. Everything is fine, just a weird color."  
  
The lady was soothed and the doctor followed them out. He turned to Angel, "Your wife is just fine, Mr. Angel. Lot of blood loss but we have her stabilized and she'll be out of here in three days, you may stay with her with the baby if you like. We can put a bunk in her room."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The doctor walked away and Angel walked back to the waiting area. Xander was holding Destiny gently but securely in his arms. Angel smiled and allowed the young adult to hold her as he sat and relaxed for a minute  
  
"Make sure your thoughts and feelings are under some control while around Destiny until we bind her powers..."  
  
People nodded and cooed at the baby again and again as they waited for school to start and they left, leaving Angel to go in and find a dark corner of the recovery room Nakia was in.  
  
"Angel, the Charmed Ones will be here tomorrow," Giles told him on the phone later that day.  
  
"Thank you for calling. Destiny is important to me, almost as important as Nakia. I'll see you later when it's dark out. I can't leave her right now, plus if I move a whole lot, I go poof."  
  
"Understood."  
  
"Bye," Angel said calmly.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
He hung up the phone and he watched over Nakia, slept some until he heard a slight knock on the door. He looked up to find that it was night and Giles was standing in front of him with three women. "Hello, are you the ones that can bind her powers?"  
  
"That's us, I'm Piper and these are my sisters, Phoebe and Paige. Why do you want her powers bound?"  
  
"Because she's a telepath and a mind reader. I don't want to hurt her by my thoughts. And if you live in Sunnydale, you think about things that you don't want to think about. Demons and stuff."  
  
"Okay, well we have to make a potion and she has to drink it."  
  
"She's a day old, will it hurt her?"  
  
"No, it won't. If you put it in with her milk then she'll take it better."  
  
Piper was the only one talking so she was the leader, the other two responded well to her leadership.  
  
"I can tell you aren't very thrilled with this idea but if what you say about this place is true than she needs to be protected," the one called Phoebe said. "I'm a telepath and I hated the gift when I first received it. It was scary and absolutely horrible. It'll get better when she learns to keep up boundaries."  
  
Angel nodded, "Very well, this is for her." A sigh and a pause. "If you need supplies, go with Giles and go see Willow. They can help with anything you might need. I have to stay here with her."  
  
"If you don't mind my asking," Paige started. "What happened to her? She is the mother, right?"  
  
"Yes, she's the mother and the man who caused her pregnancy came to take Destiny and Nakia fought him, he sliced her open and then a couple of vampires got into the house somehow and almost drained her. She was protecting Destiny and she took the pain instead of allowing it to be inflicted upon her daughter."  
  
"Why aren't you the father of the child?" Paige asked.  
  
"I am in the most strictest of sense but I'm not the reason she was pregnant."  
  
"What?" Piper asked in confusion.  
  
"She was magically raped by a man when she was taken away from me about three months ago. The curse was that the child would have the father that the mother sleeps with at night, not necessarily has sex with. She sleeps with me, to fall asleep in someone's arms is to give complete trust and we have that, despite what we are."  
  
"And what are you?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Promise not t stake me?"  
  
"You're a vampire, why would you care about a human let alone her child?" Paige asked.  
  
"Because I have a soul, Nakia saved my life when she brought me here and she saved my future when we got married and she found the reincarnation of me. I'm going to be human."  
  
"Okay," Piper said, turning to Giles to get an affirmative. "But that doesn't explain why someone would rape your wife and give her your child. Isn't that just a great child then?"  
  
"She is indeed, but only Nakia knows anything right now." And they looked at her sleeping form. 


	17. Babies in Sunnydale

Title: New Destiny  
  
Author: Crissy Dawn  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
"Italicized writing is characters talking to each other in their heads."  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Babies in Sunnydale  
  
Nakia watched as the Charmed Ones mixed the potion and she held Destiny close to her body. "Are you sure her powers will come back?"  
  
"Yes," Paige said. The youngest was getting annoyed and Nakia didn't care, Destiny wasn't her miracle child.  
  
"She will get them back when she turns fifteen." Nakia looked at the eldest, Piper's whole persona led Nakia to believe in her and what she knew about witchcraft. Phoebe was an amazing older sister to the young Paige and had a wacky sense of humor. Mostly she was upset that Angel made this decision without her, as of now he was out with the gang, patrolling and they haven't said more than five words to each other since she got out of the hospital yesterday morning.  
  
"You shouldn't be angry with him," Phoebe said.  
  
"Okay, is that how Destiny will be when she receives her powers? It's disturbing."  
  
Phoebe smiled, "Yep, the life of a telepath."  
  
"Yay, as if I don't have enough trouble with a best friend Slayer and a husband vampire."  
  
"My husband is an angel," Piper said.  
  
"And mine is a demon, trying to get me to kill him." Phoebe said to cheer Nakia up.  
  
"Thanks but I don't feel any better. Do your husbands get to spend time in your head?"  
  
They both shook their heads. "Why would Angel be able to read your mind?" Piper asked.  
  
"Because of who I am."  
  
"Still not clear on that count," Paige piped in.  
  
"I am a Sorceress, someone with all the powers that a single witch wants. I have all your powers in my capabilities and many others. And I'm a seer, horrible gig; isn't that right Phoebe?"  
  
"How did you know that?" Phoebe asked.  
  
She shrugged, "I know more than any of you think."  
  
"Piper has a miracle child too, and Paige has a violent past. I share something with all of you, and I have my very special curse. I'm going blind, in years ahead I won't be able to see my daughter's face or Connor's face though I know it by heart. Angel's face will become a memory only preserved by his presence in my life."  
  
"Another reason to never fight. To have happy times to bring to your thoughts when he is no longer in your vision."  
  
Nakia handed Destiny to Phoebe's gentle arms and watched as the sisters talked to her baby. She walked over to the open kitchen counter and pulled herself onto the counter, sat down Indian style and contacted him.  
  
"Angel, are you there?"  
  
"Yes," he answered.  
  
"Are you safe to talk?"  
  
"Yes Dear."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry that I got so mad but Destiny decisions should be team decisions, please. I love you too much to fight."  
  
"Okay love, how are you doing?"  
  
"The sisters are making the potion as we speak—well, as we think."  
  
He gave a mental chuckle and she felt great, "Nakia, you are my sun."  
  
"And you are my heart."  
  
"Gotta go, Buffy has found us some fun."  
  
"Bye love."  
  
"See you at home."  
  
Nakia pulled away from him mentally and looked at the girls, who were staring at her.  
  
"What was that?" Piper asked.  
  
"I was talking to Angel."  
  
"Yes, how?"  
  
"We have a mental connection, thanks to his Sire. Darla and Angel used to know exactly where each other was at all times, a gift of the Sire/Childe relationship. When Darla bit me, somehow her connection with Angel transferred to me and now I always now where he is, internally."  
  
"Neat," Piper said with a tight grin.  
  
Then as they finished the potion, Nakia put it in the baby's bottle and mixed some of the babies milk into the half empty bottle and they waited as the gang came in. Nakia put the baby in her lap and as Angel sat next to her and the others sat around the room, Nakia allowed her daughter to drink the mixture and when it was gone and she was burped they put the child to bed in Angel and Nakia's room before they walked out to the foyer of the house to say goodbye. Hugs were passed around even though they all met a few days ago.  
  
"Call if you ever need help?" Piper said.  
  
Nakia took the woman's hands in hers and smiled, "Likewise. Don't forget about us. I believe our miracle children should meet sometime."  
  
Piper smiled and nodded.  
  
Phoebe hugged Nakia, "Don't be too hard on him; he's only in love with you."  
  
Nakia nodded and smiled. She turned to Paige.  
  
"Protect your family beyond anything else," she said.  
  
"You too," Nakia said as she squeezed the woman's hands in hers.  
  
A supportive grip, one well taken.  
  
The Scoobies said good night and the couple was finally alone.  
  
"Alone at last!" Angel exclaimed.  
  
"And whatever shall we do at such a time?"  
  
Destiny screamed from her crib, "Take care of the baby," Angel replied sullenly.  
  
They kissed and parted, "Sounds good to me," Nakia said with a laugh.  
  
She went to her daughter as Angel went to the kitchen to eat before they went to bed. It was almost too perfect, this is probably the reason why everything was about to change again.  
  
Someone was leaving. 


	18. Letters of a Lover

Title: New Destiny  
  
Author: Crissy Dawn  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Letters of a Lover  
  
Dear Angel, I need help with Destiny, Liv and Bri have offered to help, I'll see you after Connor arrives. You can reach me at the address below, write me my love.  
From your love,  
Nakia and Destiny  
  
Dear Nakia, I won't be able to write, new bad guy in town, I'm glad you won't be here to deal. I love you and Destiny.  
From your Heart,  
Angel  
  
Dear Angel, Teeny and I are doing well, it was good to see your handwriting, it soothes me. I love you very much.  
From your wife,  
Nakia Goddess-Angel  
  
Dear Nakia, I like Teeny, love you lots, we have a new slayer but we have reason to believe she's a rogue slayer.  
Angel Ki, we miss you here in Sunny Hell. I proposed to Buffy, we're supposed to get married in a year.  
Xander Nakia, I miss having you for a teacher and I miss Destiny but nothing else matters as long as you're safe.  
Willow Kia, I hope you're well, I miss you. We got a new ally, but he has another job. And we're going to college.  
Buffy Nakia, ignore Buffy since she's insane. Jenny and I send our love. We'd love some pictures of you two.  
Giles P.S. Things are getting weird around town, we think it's the mayor. Talk soon, I hope. Love you lots.  
Angel  
  
Dear Angel, Hey, Destiny and I are fine and I love you. The time is coming for you to leave Sunnydale. Soon, my love.  
  
Dear Angel, It's been three weeks since you moved to LA; I hope you're all right. Love you.  
  
Dear Angel, Write me please, I miss seeing your writing, I love you and Teeny and I are fine. She's doing well.  
  
Dear Angel, Another couple of months with no word, what's happening with you? I love you, Angel, write me.  
  
Dear Angel, Soon, I'll be coming to you soon. Will you still love me? Will you still want me? I still love you.  
  
Dear Angel,  
Hey, since you refuse to write, I won't write to you. I'm sorry if that's how you feel now. I still love you.  
  
Dear Angel, The time has come; I'm coming to you. I wrote to inform you of my arrival. If you want me then that's great... if you don't...  
  
Excerpts from letters  
To Angel from Nakia Goddess  
  
Nakia knew that last letter would reach Angel in seconds since she was able to know send it directly to his hands and if he was gone as in dust then it would return to her hand but he wasn't writing and she worried for him.  
  
It was time to go home, to his arms.  
  
If his arms were still open to her.  
  
She leaned down to pick up her twenty month old Destiny and she walked out of the prison she put herself in. She went to say her goodbyes before she returned to her husband with a quick stop by the Scoobies home base, she'd been sending letters to them too since Angel now lived in LA, Xander and Buffy were married, Willow and Tara were a new thing. Spike, the vampire was a White hat and he was in love with Dawn, Buffy's little sister. If there was anything that was weird, it was that.  
  
And then to get the shell and home to her man—soon to be man.  
  
Nakia smiled as she left the dreary room, dressed to kill on sight and holding the only other human Angel wanted to see just as much as he wanted to see Nakia.  
  
Hopefully...  
  
She was coming to him and she knew that he'd done the unthinkable and she still loved him. He'd slept with Darla and he now held Connor in his arms. He held a child born of a complete vampire couple and she loved him.  
  
He never wrote her back because if he did then his strength would fail him and he'd go to her and she told him many times that it had to happen a certain way with changes here and there but the important decisions still had to be made. She knew that they were decision meant to be made alone and he knew he had her blessing.  
  
And now she was coming home to him, to be in his arms.  
  
Hopefully... 


	19. Reunited Souls

Title: New Destiny  
  
Author: Crissy Dawn  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Reunited Souls  
  
Buffy stood silently awaiting her Watcher's command, as was her traumatized younger sister. Buffy had died again and this time the repercussions were much worse. She'd been to heaven and back and her sister was in love with a neutered vampire. Xander and Buffy were having problems thanks to the new Slayer schedule and Willow was never around anymore, she was always with Tara, her girlfriend.  
  
Buffy could handle the fights and loneliness but she didn't want her sister with a vampire.  
  
How gross is that?  
  
Gross as it may be, Spike has proved himself an able companion and a good friend once his ability to kill had been taken away. He'd even gone out to get a soul for Dawnie and for once, Buffy approved of him because he understood what would happen if he slept with her or hurt her.  
  
Much painful death, but—still gross.  
  
"Buffy, concentrate please."  
  
She rolled her eyes behind closed lids and cleared her mind again.  
  
"This is new," came a voice they thought they'd never hear again.  
  
"Nakia!" Giles and Buffy yelled as they clobbered her with hugs and cuddled with a much larger Destiny. Nakia automatically handed the child over to Buffy who took her daughter to see Dawn. Nakia hugged Giles again.  
  
"Where are the others?" she asked.  
  
"Still in their afternoon class, they'll be here soon. How are you?"  
  
"I'm nervous about seeing Angel, he hasn't written to me since he left here."  
  
Giles nodded, "He has become very antisocial since he left but we know that he's all right. Wesley, another Watcher, and Cordelia are both with him. They're at Hyperion Hotel in LA. How has Teeny been doing?"  
  
"She's fine, a real spitfire, have no idea where she gets it from," Nakia said with a wink.  
  
"Hey Nakia!" Dawn said happily.  
  
"Do you guys still watch over the mansion?" Nakia asked.  
  
"Once in a while, why?" Giles asked.  
  
"The shell is there, I'm going to him and I'm turning him human."  
  
Buffy hugged Nakia and noticed how unhappy she was, "What's wrong?"  
  
"He hasn't written to me since he moved, I think that he doesn't love me anymore or maybe he just wants to stay a vampire and live out the rest of his existence without me. I'm scared, Buffy—I can't believe I'm scared of my husband, Angel!"  
  
Buffy smiled and hugged her again, "It'll be fine. You know it and I know it, deep down we know that everything will be fine."  
  
"I know about it Buffy, I know about your death. I didn't come because I was afraid I'd be as weak as the others and bring you back. They were wrong in doing so but I can't say that I'm unhappy with the results. You'll be fine, because you're you."  
  
"You mean the Slayer?"  
  
"No, I mean Buffy. Yes the slayer is a part of you, we all know that but it's not all of who you are. You are a great person and you need to deal with your pain with your friends. Don't do it alone or you'll go to far from your family." She looked at Destiny who was in Dawn's arms, "And family matters more than anything else."  
  
Buffy smiled and hugged her again, "I will. Now you need to go to him before we all have to deal with getting you two back together and the Scoobies are wicked matchmakers. And we play for keeps."  
  
"Yeah, we do. How is Willow?"  
  
"She's kinda gay, her girlfriend's name is Tara and she's a Wicca too."  
  
They sat down to wait and say her goodbyes to all of her old gang. They talked about the old days and the new days. The accidents and the truths that they learned in their time together. Buffy openly told everyone that she'd been in heaven now she needed help to get over it and live in this world. When they were breaking into nighttime Nakia took her daughter, the shell and her kick-ass outfit and went on to LA.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel held his son close to his chest as he waited. The lobby was filled with people, Wesley and Cordelia sat at her desk while Gunn and Lorne talked in quiet tones near the weapons display. "You guys, I'm not going to snap if I hear your conversations," he muttered angrily at them. "In fact, I might hurt someone if they don't start speaking up."  
  
The second the doorway opened to conversation they all bombarded him with questions.  
  
"Did she even say when she would be here?" Wesley asked.  
  
"How do you know she's even worth the wait?" Cordelia asked in her special way.  
  
"Who is she?" that was Gunn.  
  
"He's jumpy; I've never seen Angel jumpy. It's making me jumpy." And that was Lorne.  
  
"Look guys, I love her and I've missed her. She's worth anything I can shell out, and she's my wife."  
  
"Angel has a wife?" Gunn and Wesley both demanded.  
  
"Yes, her name is Nakia Goddess and she's the mother of his daughter too," Cordelia informed them all.  
  
"He has a daughter, how? We know how he got Connor, how'd he get this other one?" Gunn demanded.  
  
"Ethan Rayne, he magically gave Nakia a baby but the father would be he who she sleeps with. There's a significant difference between having sex with someone and trusting them so much that you sleep next to them. I sleep next to her every single night, until she went to Liv and Bri."  
  
"Wait," Gunn demanded. "You had a wife and a child when you had sex with Darla?"  
  
"Whoa, that's true!" Cordelia mumbled.  
  
Angel looked at them, if looks could kill; all of his friends would be in the ground by now. "Look I know what I did was wrong and I accept whatever she does to teach me a lesson or whatever but I don't need it from you guys."  
  
"All right but don't think that we do approve, because we don't."  
  
Angel nodded, "Thanks for your support." He stared at his son and they all waited for Nakia's arrival.  
  
He would never give them up once he got his arms around them and Nakia told him that Connor had to be born.  
  
So he continued to wait, determined to never allow Nakia to leave again.  
  
If only he knew what was going to happen next...  
  
Nothing could prepare the Vampire/Sorceress Seer to handle this situation. 


	20. Human Again

Title: New Destiny  
  
Author: Crissy Dawn  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
Chapter Twenty: Human Again  
  
Angel was a human, Nakia was with him and they were in mourning for their children.  
  
Wesley and Gunn stood right to the side of them, Cordelia was gone with Groo and Fred was in the office.  
  
And their children were in Cortav with Holtz.  
  
"Why did this happen? He was supposed to take Connor, not Teeny!" Nakia cried.  
  
"You knew!"  
  
Nakia stood away from him, "Of course I knew, I know what would happened in your life if you'd fallen for Buffy. Connor would be born and taken and then... no, I will not ruin this." She turned away but turned back. "Why did he take our daughter, she can't handle a place like that, she'll regain her powers in fifteen years and oh God, she'll be ruined by the time she gets back."  
  
Nakia tried to run but Angel grabbed her around the waist, turning her into his arms as she started to fall. Gunn and Wesley tried to jump forward but Angel was already lowered to his knees, holding his wife in his arms. Her arms and head were hanging over one of his legs and she was curled close to his body.  
  
"Shh, I will get them back." He looked to Wesley, "I don't care what it takes, I want my kids out of that Hell Dimension now."  
  
Wesley nodded and the two men walked into the other room where Fred was already working.  
  
"I will get them back Ki, you have my word."  
  
"I need some rest, I can't handle this."  
  
"Is it because you know what's supposed to happen?"  
  
"Yes. I need to go lay down before I just curl up and die."  
  
Angel nodded and released her, she got upstairs to her bedroom under her own steam and he walked into the office.  
  
"What's the word?" he demanded as he sat down.  
  
"There is a way to get to them but it takes dark magic that I don't know you're willing to pay the price for." "I am, whatever it is, I'm willing."  
  
"Okay then, let's do it."  
  
Nakia slept through the entire ritual and the failure of it, while Angel was downstairs, mourning their children and she was wishing for some way that it didn't have to be this way. She wished to God that she was oblivious to what was going to happen because of the return of her children and that was only if they could get both of them back.  
  
When she awoke it was to the fight with the little slugs and she was tucked against Angel's side in the kitchen, water was running all around her lax form and they were trying to decide what to do. Cordelia and Groo were there, beside them and Gunn was holding a sick Fred. Wesley was standing at the ready for battle.  
  
"Cordy, you know what you must do!" Nakia yelled, knowing she was going to get punished for jumping the gun. They got out and Cordelia did her bright light kill monster thing and Fred was saved in the nick of time. Nakia and Fred were both sitting on the couch when the destroyer came and their son. He was dirty and mad, Nakia's head screamed in pain as the pictures filled her head.  
  
"Connor, please don't do it. He's your father and where's Destiny, your sister!"  
  
"My sister's name is Justine, and I am Steven."  
  
"No," Nakia screamed as she lurched forward. She forced Connor's body to the floor and held him there with the will of her mind, she would kill Holtz if she'd didn't get Destiny back. "My daughter's name is Destiny and the man you call father stole you both from us. You will not hurt your father, he is human and won't go poof so easily anymore. Now, your survival will depend on your answer to this question."  
  
Connor looked at Angel, "You going to allow her to kill me?"  
  
Angel shrugged, "Destiny is your older sister and Nakia's daughter. My wife will do whatever she wishes where her offspring are concerned. She won't kill you but I can't be to sure about what she might consider cruel and unusual punishment so you might want to answer her."  
  
"What?" Connor sneered at his stepmother.  
  
"Where is my daughter?"  
  
"She's with Holtz, they're coming soon."  
  
"You get to stay with us until I see that she's not insane and if you allowed your sister to believe that Holtz and that witch Justine is my child's parents then you will know pain."  
  
Connor was allowed to stand and he was seated, he glared at Nakia, sneered at Lorne and ignored his father.  
  
"You'll come around, Connor, because I will not allow you to put my husband in a watery grave."  
  
Connor stared at Nakia for a second, then shrugged. "He may be the reason I'm here but Holtz is my father."  
  
Nakia turned around to look at him, "Do you know what Holtz is? He's a vindictive old man who can't figure out that Angelus isn't in your father anymore. I am more powerful than everyone here and Holtz combined and I will not allow that man to ruin my good life now. I will have my daughter back and Holtz will know pain if she calls him father."  
  
"I dare you to mess with my father," Connor said with a smile on his face.  
  
Nakia smiled back, "I mess with your father all the time, Holtz on the other hand I've never met. I won't repeat my promise to you son, why don't you look at your father, your real father and tell me one good reason you shouldn't love him as I do?"  
  
"He's a vampire!" Connor spit out automatically.  
  
"But he isn't anymore, that's not a good reason anyway. We all loved him before he was returned to his human form."  
  
"He killed people," Connor said, at a loss.  
  
"So will you, all of us do at some point. It's a choice, one life or a world of lives. Your father makes that choice everyday, as do I, and everyone in here. Get over your pain and anguish and forgive your father, he deserves your love." Nakia knelt down, "And you deserve his."  
  
A flash sparked behind them and they all turned and waited to see what would happen.  
  
The End  
  
If you want to see what happens to Angel, Nakia and Destiny and Connor, look for the Sequel called Destiny's Decision. 


End file.
